A Silver Thread
by Jaxon666
Summary: Damon tracks down Tyler to his family's log cabin in Aspen, after Tyler leaves Mystic Falls.  At first murder is on the cards, but Tyler has grown a pair and Damon likes it.  Pretty soon, it turns into a vampy/wolfy sleepover, and Damon as the horn.
1. Chapter 1  The Visitor

**Title:** A Silver Thread

**Type:** Slash, PreSlash, Angst, UST, Snark, Friendship, HurtComfort

**Rating:** NC-17

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries [Showverse]

**Pairing:** Damon Salvatore/Tyler Lockwood

**Setting:** Some time after Season 2 Episode 14 "Crying Wolf", to be treated as an alternative to what could have happened.

**Word Count:** 6805

**Summary:** Damon being Damon has kept tabs on Tyler since he left Mystic Falls with Jules, and has finally discovered his whereabouts. He visits Tyler at his family's log cabin in Aspen, where he has taken refuge with Jules to undergo training and refine himself as a newborn werewolf. Pretty quickly Damon realises that murder is no longer on the cards. Wolfboy has grown a pair and Damon likes it. Soon after, it turns into an interspecies male bonding sleepover, but Damon might just have a certain post for Tyler to scratch at, hiding under the covers. Fun flirtations and oblivious Tylerishness ensue.

**Warnings:** Some sexual references and adult language used, as well as unkind references to death. Mild nudity. Rated NC-17 as a series, though this chapter is not graphic in violence or sexuality. To be treated as alternate events to what happened canonly after Season 2 Episode 14 "Crying Wolf", so no strict ties to any canon events that occurred after that. This is a co-write so excuse any perspective shifts you might encounter. Tyler was written by me **_jaxon666_** and Damon by _**varrosgirly**_ in fact this was her first time playing Damon and I think she did an awesome job, so please show her some love! Comments welcome, but don't be an asshole flamer that flames for flaming's sake. Thanks.

* * *

Tyler's body was glistening with well-earned perspiration, his flesh a burnt golden colour and dewy in a way that others craved for themselves and even to partake of. His blood ran hotter than usual since the awakening of the curse etched within his spirit, so hot in fact that there was wonder to the reality that no steam enveloped his presence. He had been conditioning himself for hours, since he had risen from sleep, and he was waking much earlier than he ever had before, and doing so naturally now. His purpose was to know the beast within, form a bridge between his human self as well as his beastial nature, befriend the wolf inside once found, create a harmony between the two to his advantage.

He had never pushed himself so hard physically, and yet to say he was exhausted would have been a lie. Instead of strain, he felt new strength coated by an unknown brand of inhuman adrenalin; it was a rush that came quickly, and only continued to come with every hour he pushed his limits. New limits formed again and again, and Tyler could even feel the changes occurring within him as they happened, though they came with lessons he would later go on to understand.

It was like Jules had said; there was a wild passenger beneath the surface, not only of his body but of his mind and soul. The only way to find it and make hunted of the hunter, was to push those things to new places and make room for the animal that came by stretching them to new capacities. There was no biology or science to what gave Tyler the strength to press on, only a fire he felt, blazing new life throughout his body, from his very core. This was who he had became now; what he was. There was no going back. He took to the balance beams raising his legs until he was vertical in the air, powerful arms pinning his body in position and holding him there. He shut his eyes in pursuit of peace with the fire, clearing it of all known aspects of thought.

For moments there was only darkness, comforting; no pain, no struggle, no awareness of physical effort distributed. And then a flash of something. Something that felt like him, and yet much larger, much wilder. Tyler rebalanced his mind around what crashed through his senses, this foreign entity, this stranger, this perversity of perception that swallowed him whole and made him a stranger to himself. And then for a split second, he was one with it. He felt everything as though the child of a God. The wind's howl spoke messages to him, the leaves shook as though to warn him, his heartbeat promised to drum a beat of his choosing. The air felt as though it needed him, he could see things without seeing them, feel them running from him if living, sensing his new eyes upon them.

And then Tyler stumbled and fell, opening his demonically feral eyes of gold and black to an unexpected and inexplicable finding. The last image he had seen was that of a face he cared not to witness, of someone he had betrayed, and too recently. It was no mere memory that rushed to him without reason or pattern; though he lacked full understanding of how, he knew better than that. Damon was here, for that moment he had seen him, felt him, known him to be there in ways he shouldn't have. "Damon!", Tyler shot, stifled by the realisation he could not justify but could not deny, unfolding himself from the floor and leaping to his feet with new zeal, swinging open the door to his family's log cabin, the fresh Aspen air forcing through his nostril's like winter's breath.

"Damon...I know you're here. Come out! What do you want from me?", Tyler bellowed deeply, desperate for the fear that consumed him, but for once it was not of the vampire that may smite him, but instead of himself, and what he might now be capable of. As he stood in the doorway, one hand keeping the thick, log door from swinging back and forth under the wind's thrall, his panicked eyes searched for Damon, knowing him to be there, wishing that he wasn't.

Damon had become curious when he heard that lone wolf Lockwood had taken off to find his fortress of solitude, or whatever. It'd been almost too easy to slide out of town without an excuse, everyone with their panties in a bunch about the doppelganger business. He'd been very intrigued to find that the pup was doing solo training. Too bad for them they couldn't switch it off when needed and that it caused them so much pain, but that amused him really. If he cared at all. Damon lurked outside the windows of the small cabin, obviously still mortal-owned. Though he may have stuck outside out of curiosity anyway; this hadn't become too boring yet. Something about the kid had changed since the incident in the Mystic Falls woods, but he couldn't be bothered enough to figure it out.

Just as he was becoming horribly bored with the workout, Tyler finally seemed to sense that something was rotten in Denmark. The vampire melted into the darkness, listening to the pounding wolf heart grow louder as it came to the front porch. If only he'd been bored enough to kill the boy; the opportunity was too perfect, and the trip would have been an instant success. "Not homesick I take it," he laughed, standing at the corner of the porch.

"How's your little inner peace-kumbaya crap coming hmm? Finally got a wolfy heart?" Damon walked into the light spilling out from the open doorway, looking Tyler over. So the exercises were working, hooray for him . "I'd find out for myself, but I've got a pretty good idea what they look like now." No Jules around, he'd smelled that hours ago. Just Lockwood, all on his own. She wasn't even close; that would definitely make an entertaining evening for the vampire.

Tyler looked to Damon with redefined eyes. He still knew his humanity, but he wasn't the frightened young hot-head that Damon might have remembered, that much was clear. He didn't quake where he stood, upon Damon's announcement of self; so far removed from that version of himself he once knew that no thought of how he'd grown even crossed his mind, even for the sake of momentary pride. "Fuck you Damon. What do you want?", he held a stare with the vampire that refused to falter, the anger of his old self still churning in the pit of his stomach, but no longer dominating his actions as once they would have.

"You mean I need a reason to follow a werewolf I wanted to kill, miles away from my home, and watch him work out for hours at a time?" Damon shrugged animatedly, his eyes widening as a sarcastic smile played on his lips. "Maybe there's nothing fun to kill; maybe I just missed you." The vampire batted his eyes at Tyler. "Or maybe I'm tired of Vampire Barbie constantly switching from melodramatic complaint to being self-righteously strong, womanhood power. Whatever." He rolled his eyes, clearly over it. "What are you doing out here all on your lonesome? Pretty vulnerable out here on the porch, don't you think?" Damon poked Tyler's chest with a quick, sharp motion, though he was clearly amused with himself.

The look Tyler held with Damon quickly charred into a glare; he was no lame cub to be toyed with now, and if looks were anything to go by, he had realised himself a predator, accepting it, knowing it, no need for the weakness of petty exchanges or premature outbursts. He closed his eyes just once, listening to his environment for what it might tell him. Jules might say he was too young a wolf to depend upon his senses in this way, but then part of being the animal he had become and being it fully was trusting his own instincts. What true predator followed the instincts of another?

Without a word spoken to him, Tyler came upon a slight but certain feeling. He was safe. "I'm not afraid of you Damon.", he didn't even regard the cold poke to his chest. He turned his head to one side and took in a breath before speaking again, with a calm that might have irritated the eldest of the Salvatore brothers. "Come inside.", if Damon was looking to get a rise out of him, or face off against someone so helplessly ill-prepared, he had wasted a journey. After gesturing an arm of invitation towards the door, Tyler himself stepped through it, walking to the kitchen once he had entered.

Damon laughed once, a short and colourless sound. "Well why would you be afraid of me? Not like I torture wolves for my own amusement or anyth- oh wait, scratch that." He was surprised, though, by the invitation into the dingy little cabin. The vampire narrowed his eyes as if to see the motive through Tyler's skin, but stepped inside after him anyway. If the pup really felt secure enough to invite him into the house when he clearly had no reason to trust Damon at all, then he would go along with it. For now.

* * *

"You're not as fun as I thought you'd be, from what Caroline told me." So Tyler owned this place; there was nobody else inside, he would have smelled and heard them. But maybe the wolf was up to something. or he was incredibly stupid. Likely it was both. "So now that uncle Mason's gone, you're striking out in search of a pack?" Damon opened cabinets until he found a container of brandy, pouring that into a glass once he found one. No invitation to the alcohol was necessary, not now that he was in the house.

Tyler ground his teeth in a tensing of his jaw when his uncle Mason was mentioned, and by the very thing that had killed him. He wasn't going to pretend he was at peace with that to say the least, but at the same time, now was not the time or the place, "I'll tell you just like I told Jules. I'm here for one thing; to figure this out, what I am, what I'm going through. I'm in this alone. No packs, no moonstone bullshit. I'm not interested Damon. No matter how many of you try to drag me into this, it's not going to happen.", Tyler turned away during the moments of telling silence that came, resting with his arms spread against the fridge once he'd pulled a beer from it. He didn't even face Damon to speak to him again, "So why are you really here? I'm not running, might as well spit it out now."

"Oh, why so angsty there, wolfboy? Somebody missing their favourite chew toy?" Damon rested his hand on the counter as he drank, appreciating that the Lockwoods could at least pick decent stuff. "But why should I tell you my reasons? Are we interspecies BFF's now?" Tyler wasn't exploding in a fit of anger or running with his tail between his legs, though, which had really dampened Damon's murderous spirit. "In short: I'm bored. And I still have a message for Jules, I don't think she quite got it last time." He was tempted to pull the boy's head off and leave it on display as a warning for her, but if the pup could play nice, then he'd play nice, too, until he changed his mind. Damon set his glass down and sped to the wolf, standing a few inches behind him. "You know, you smell different. I take it you wolves don't sleep in filth."

In a way Damon would not have been expecting, Tyler shook his head and parted with a gruff mumble of lowly pitched laughter, turning to the vampire again and approaching him at the opposite side of the counter. That was of course, until Damon blurred from his sight and appeared behind him, looming as a fiend. His heartbeat didn't even quicken; Tyler was no longer afraid of the dark, or more to the point, the things that thrived in it; he was one of them himself now. He turned around slowly to face Damon, no cautionary distance put between them. "You know Damon, for someone who acts like they've got a pair, you kinda talk a lot.", and with that, Tyler approached the counter and leaned backwards upon it, elbows propping him up. He was way too comfortable for Damon's ego to withstand.

"Fine, you want to drag this out. Go for it. Otherwise, if you want to kill me, bleed me dry, rip my head off, do it. Do your worst. Just get on with it. I'm a werewolf Damon not a girl...we're not big on talking.", did Tyler really just zing Damon? And yet he made it seem like such a casual, friendly thing. Not good...or was it? He glugged down a few sips of his perfectly chilled beer, waiting for Damon's response.

Damon was no longer mildly annoyed by the lack of reaction he was receiving. He was slightly amused now, and had taken on the challenge of pushing as many buttons as he could, even if Tyler didn't realize it. "Oh, I don't think it's going to be that easy. Trust me, ripping out Mason's heart was just necessary." Damon's icy eyes stared into Tyler's dark ones, as if he might take his suggestion to slaughter him now anyway. But then a smile lit up his face, somehow darkly, and he placed a hand on the counter beside Tyler.

"You know what...I kinda like you. Too bad you're, well, you. I was almost interested in hearing about your personal growth and newfound inner peace." From the way his face wrinkled up, though, he clearly wouldn't enjoy such a conversation. "Sure you don't wanna show me how big bad you are now? Try for a little revenge? Good for the soul, you know.", like Damon could speak of what was good for the soul any more; a long time since he'd had one.

Superior height had never been something to cause concern for Tyler, and much was the same now as he looked up to exchange broad glances with Damon. "Let me say one thing-", Tyler put his beer down to one side and returned the poke earlier given to him, keeping his finger firmly pressed into the cold, beatless chest it found, "-what you did to my uncle? Not cool with that. But he was trying to take you down too. You got there first, and he knew what he was getting into with that moonstone shit. I'm not him Damon. It doesn't have to go down the same way, but I am never going to thank you for killing him. He was the last thing of my dad's I had left. I don't want to fight you, but I will...if you bring him up like that again."

Tyler was serious, without an obnoxious flexing of his muscles to give contest to who was more dominant. Damon might have thought he was pathetic, beneath him, weak and easy to kill and therefore amusing in his recent audacity, but Tyler didn't care. He was a man now, and he wasn't going to let anybody else take control of his life for him again, not like his dad, not like this curse. "Killing you won't bring anyone back.", Tyler looked away in a brief moment of emotion, effortlessly manly in the exposure of it, no whimpering boy who felt sorry for himself.

The vampire tilted his head as if only mildly interested, though it gave no indication to what he really thought of Tyler. In truth, Damon was finding the new development to be effortlessly entertaining, something that he wasn't going to let go of quickly. It positively tickled him, really. "Last thing of your dad's? How sad." Not true, though. The moonstone was in his pocket; he hadn't let it out of his sight since getting it off Elijah. "Did you know that the founders killed your dad? After the big squeal heard around the town, they thought he was like me. You know, dead. And here's the kicker: it was his idea. Poetic, really."

Damon laughed, leaning across the counter to grab his glass, closing the dangerous smidgen of distance left between the two of them. "Relax, kid, stop sulking. Inner peace, right?" Damon wouldn't deny that Tyler was far more adorable now, despite being a were. How delicious it would be to take him away from the other wolves, maybe fix that biting problem. "Speaking of the kumbaya yadayada...show me." He gestured toward the doorway, out where Tyler had been exercising. "If it's really working for you, that is."

"Fuck off Damon.", Tyler said with spicy intent, though without raising his voice, "You don't want to tell me why you're here, you don't want to level with me. You just want to play games. You want to torment someone into crying into their own poetry, go back home to Stefan.", Damon's attempt to meddle with Tyler's emotions, make them raw and prey upon them, they weren't going to work on Tyler, not now. "Must be hard for you Damon, getting in so many faces, always causing a scene and yet nobody really sees you do they? Not the real you, just the you that you want them to. I see it. You want to play headgames? You really don't want me to keep going with that one.", Tyler snatched up his bottle again and strode over to the sitting area near the fireplace, taking a seat on the large master chair, upholstered with firm, dark leather which crumpled a little as he sat. Damon was not getting the better of him. Maybe everybody else in Mystic Falls had to hold in their pee whenever Damon spewed his venom, but Tyler was over it.

* * *

Damon approved of anyone who aimed a kick at Stefan, no matter who they were, or if they pissed him off later on down the line. It was becoming increasingly difficult to push the wolf, and not just because he refused to be pushed. Maybe this Tyler kid wasn't as big of a problem as the other vampires had thought him to be. Damon emptied his glass and refilled it before taking one of the other chairs by the fireplace. "So like I said, I get bored. You're one tough cookie, Lockwood. I like it. Unexpected."

Something about the wolf reminded Damon a little too much of his own self, back when he'd set out on his own. He hadn't had the self-control, the ability to handle emotions. No, he'd shut it down and relished in vampirism. He still enjoyed it, of course. But Tyler had aged in his journey so far, and anyone could have spotted that. "This inner peace, knowing yourself, etcetera..." Damon looked uncomfortable with trying to hold an actual conversation, but his other methods were only annoying him tonight, "Is it worth being out here on your own?"

"Funny thing about knowing who you really are Damon. Not really feeling alone any more.", but then Damon lacked the knowledge and the sentimentality to care, when it came to the life Tyler had previously to the curse. He'd lived with all eyes on him, his father's only prided progeny, the star football player, womanizer who ruled the school. And yet, he'd never felt more lonely; it was only now that he realised he was. He'd always felt that nobody understood him, but in truth there was nothing to understand. Ironic that it took his life to be flipped upside down for Tyler to actually dig deep and find out who he was, and in it some meaning to go on. "What? No more insults for my dead father? No more jokes to make about how you killed Mason? Gets old, doesn't it...even for you."

Damon rolled his eyes, a little more than necessary, but then he was always had to overemphasize everything he did. "Why would I joke about it now? Barely raised a hackle on you, and that's no fun." He leaned back in the chair, staring unflinchingly at Tyler as he sipped at the alcohol. "No, you're a much more complex nut to crack than I thought. And besides...you're not...too painful to talk to." Damon shuddered at the thought of being buddy-buddy with a werewolf, but even on a good day, that was to be expected. Especially to the bitey bitch with bad California hair, wherever she was. "You hating the curse yet? Wishing you'd never asked about it?" From what he could tell, werewolves generally despised being saddled with it; not as fun of a supernatural form as vampires had by any means.

"Apologise.", Tyler monotonously insisted through a gravely tone of voice, eyes darting from the flames that danced around the hot coals in front of him, to the contrasting frost of Damon's unsympathetic eyes. "You want to be an asshole? Fine. I'm an asshole, I can live with it. You want to make threats? Go for it, and I'll still invite you in, because I'm not afraid of you, or dying, or what I am any more. But you want to talk, start over, know me? Then apologise. Not for what you did to Mason, but for what you did to me…and for what you said about my father.", as deadly as Damon was, Tyler wasn't letting this one go and such was crystal clear by the way in which he held himself and his gazes. He wasn't man enough to sit by and let Damon do as he pleased, but he was man enough to forgive, "And mean it."

Another surprise for Damon, that the werewolf would make such a brave demand of him. Nobody told Damon to apologize and actually received it; nobody had ever meant it, either. He tipped the glass to his mouth again, his own usually restless inner-beast quiet for once. Everyone was contemplative tonight it seemed. "You really did grow a pair out here in the wilderness didn't you? I can respect that." Damon smirked and leaned on the arm of the chair, helpless in the fact that he always looked up to something of a devious nature.

"Fine, want me to apologize? I do. Cheap shots at a dead daddy were a last resort anyway. Wanting to kill you, that was going to be a shot at Jules. But I can get her another way." Damon frowned and emptied his glass before continuing. "I won't apologize for any raw emotions my past actions caused, though. Ripple effects are beyond my control." He set the empty glass on the floor beside his chair. "Good enough, or should I buy you a chocolate chip cookie cake, too?" Anyone who stayed that cool under Damon's pressure deserved his respect, and he'd been honest in his apology. Mostly, anyway.

Tyler let his moody eyes trail over Damon from he ground up, letting slip a brief smile once he'd reached Damon's face again. "Thanks.", he said, sounding strong in his vulnerability, accepting Damon's apology for what it was; honest, despite a fictitious coat of unfeeling. Perhaps Damon would appreciate that someone for once had stopped pushing, and all that they had wanted from him was a moment of honesty. No melodramatic elaborations, no pleading for retribution, no promises to be a better man. If anyone had a reason to put Damon through the ringer, it was Tyler, and yet, he chose to forgive as easily as apology had been spoken. Food for thought, and without the flavour of blood.

* * *

Damon did like the freshness of a one word answer, for once. No clichés, no questions, nobody prodding him to change what he was. They were just two monsters at peace with one another. "Alright then. I say we get more booze and, well, talk. But I'll probably get bored and start messing with your stuff for the hell of it." Damon gestured around them at the various machines and shelves. This was Lockwood property, after all; maybe there was something that could be interesting and useful to the motley crew back home. Not likely that he'd actually research it, that was Ric's job. "Or hey, if we're going to be civil with each other, you can keep doing your animal totem spirit guide workout routine, and I'll just drink the alcohol." He sped to the kitchen for his refill.

"Shut the fuck up Damon.", they may have just had a moment, but Tyler wasn't about to mince his words any sooner than Damon was about to become an alter boy. He shrugged at the vampire's suggestion that he demonstrate his training, glancing over to the rest of the space in the remote cabin; other than the kitchen and sitting area, the rest of the place had been converted into a training dojo that many small town gymnasiums could easily envy. Good then that the Lockwoods were wealthy, and their holiday home had the space and resources for it.

"You're really into the idea of seeing me work out. Thought you hated werewolves. Then again I thought you liked pussy.", he casually parted with an ill-mannered joke, this time at Damon's expense. Damon wanted to get to know him after all, might as well start in honestly, and Tyler was just as big a shit as Damon, even in a good mood. "I'm done for the day. Had a breakthrough before. Kinda how I knew you were here. Get me a beer would you?", the mutual tone had quickly become more friendly. "Jules won't be back until tomorrow. You can stay here if you want. Just don't break anything."

"Easy there, big fella. Just because you finally started to figure yourself out doesn't mean you know everything." Damon leaned on the wall, smirking. "For all you know, I'm a raging flaming vampire who puts up a front. Or I'm actually a vampire. Which means I don't give a fuck about a lot of things, like sexual preferences for example." He was feeling friendly, though, and did grab a beer for his new...whatever. Damon handed it over and took his seat again, crossing one ankle onto his knee. "Well, gracious host, I may just do that." He swallowed a big gulp of brandy, enjoying the taste. "I am curious how you knew it was me, though, specifically. You already locked onto my scent?"

"Yeah right. You're flaming.", Tyler smirked with an openness exuded in Damon's direction to indicate his amusement and enjoyment towards their humorous exchanges. Damon wasn't so bad underneath it all, past crimes considered, but then Tyler wasn't some needy emotional leech like the others that plagued the vampire with demands and expectancies. In another life, maybe things would have been different. Still, Damon was here and Tyler wasn't hating it, was he? He grabbed the beer extended to him, "Not sure how I knew. It's like my senses had a life of their own, they knew things I didn't. It wasn't like I could smell you...more like they could smell you, and then I saw you. Guess there's something to that animals having a sixth sense thing.", Tyler couldn't really explain it any better, even to himself.

"So what is it with you Damon? You're an ass, that's a given...but why do you pretend to be more of an ass than you are? I don't think your half as bad as you make out. Still pretty badass though...it's not like underneath it all you're a big girl like Stefan."

Damon gave a fake gasp, putting a hand to his cheek. "Oh no, you see dead people." He smirked with a somewhat good nature after that, though, so he was at least in a more agreeable mood than earlier in the evening. "You learn a lot of fun things once you become something more than human." The vampire was almost put into a mood from the observation, but things were feeling just a little too fun to let himself get angry over such a tiny detail; at least tonight.

"Because it's so fun to watch people shit themselves whenever I open my mouth. They know I'm the biggest dick around, more ways than one thank you…and they can't do a thing about it." Damon grinned wide and put his glass down again. "But if you keep sweet talking me like that, I'll have to do something about it." He winked and didn't give a hint as to whether he was joking or not. "Hmmm…Stefan being a girl…would that make Elena a lesbian? I always did want a little sister."

"Or maybe you think that all bullshit aside, someone might actually like you, or hate you...and have you like or hate them back. For a badass you're pretty self-loathing, and I should know.", Tyler spoke from personal experience; no matter how many people hated him, no one had hated him more than himself. Better to control the hatred from others than to have no control over hating yourself. Damon's sense of humour was typically crude, although it was nothing Tyler hadn't heard before, or displayed himself in the right mood; he took personal enjoyment in making Matt blush from time to time. He laughed at the comment about Elena, and took a good few swigs of beer, Adam's apple shifting like a piston as he did so, "Funny how things work out. We've got a lot of things in common... well, except for the whole...height thing.", Tyler gave Damon a light-hearted nod of admission; the vampire was a lanky bastard.

The wolf had a point, but Damon wasn't really one to admit it. He was a gigantic attention-whore, and he did like being able to manipulate people so well. But he deflected away from thinking and talking about emotions. It made him feel icky, and people ended up dead when he did. He was genuinely growing fond of Tyler, and it'd be a shame to kill him in a drunken rage. Damon wondered if Tyler knew what his new intentions were. A supernatural buddy was good, but the vampire was liking the flavour of thoughts currently tumbling around in his mind.

"Oh it's hilarious how they do, isn't it." His eyes lit up mischievously as he stood, stepping towards Tyler's chair. "What else do we have in common? Do you measure up?" Damon crossed his arms, head tilted as he watched Tyler curiously, awaiting an answer. He did want to know, though, and now that it was in his mind, it would stick for a good while.

While caught up in laughter, Tyler cocked his head to one side as it was brought to an abrupt halt, realising what Damon had just said, and that the vampire was not standing to his side. Surely this was just another spell of Damon's offbeat sense of humour. Tyler's brow raised as though he'd smelled something sour all of a sudden, his general expression one that asked Damon to remember the confines of the bro code. He laughed again, trying to placate the awkward moment, "Yeah right. You're a sick bastard Damon." With that, Tyler stood to his feet, placing his bottle on the floor before doing a little speed-blurring of his own, returning with a bundle of clothing in hand. Drawstring pyjamas; just as well.

"Here, you should put these on. I'm gonna jump in the shower right quick. I kinda stink.", he might have been dry now, but his hours of intensive workout had left him more than a little tangy to the scent, "I doubt you even get tired but if you do before I get back, the spare room's the second door on your right", Tyler pointed down one of the hallways to indicate where Damon could find his bed for the night. "Try not to break anything or kill anyone while I'm gone." Tyler left Damon to his own devices for a few minutes, locking the bathroom door behind him before enjoying a nice, cold shower.

And there it was; the previously unnamed button Damon had been looking for was now big and obnoxiously blaring his tune. There would be a lot of pressing of it, and it would be deliciously naughty. "I am a sick bastard. But that's what makes me so much fun." He took the clothes with a smirk, making sure his cold skin brushed over the wolf's overheated hand, just to make it that much more awkward. "No promises," he chuckled, stripping to change where he stood as Tyler went for his shower. No need to follow, this was something he'd enjoy drawing out. Damon left the shirt off, comfortable in just the bottoms. He'd be comfortable in anything, especially the nude, but pants were fine for now.

While Tyler showered, Damon went to examine the spare room, his nose wrinkling in disgust the instant he opened the door. Jules' stench was all over the place, there was no chance of him even trying sleeping in there. Damon went back to the sitting room, folding up his clothes while he waited, refilling his glass of brandy for a third and then fourth time. With no other spare bedrooms, Damon knew there was only one other option; he'd take advantage of it.

* * *

When Tyler returned with fresh pyjama bottoms on, he stopped for a moment before re-entering the sitting area, surprised the fact that Damon had actually behaved himself, and was sitting calmly. He sat back down again, this time on the other end of the large leather sofa Damon occupied, turning his body to face the vampire, legs folded underneath him. "Guess you're not tired.", Tyler leaned down and stretched over to reach his previously placed beer bottle, taking a quick swig once he'd repositioned himself again. He didn't hate the lack of recovery time needed after exerting himself as a werewolf; pity it hurt so fucking much when he turned though. "You...fold clothes?", he asked, the concept of Damon being neat a little uneasy to accept.

"I may be sleepy very soon, who knows? But I am not sleeping in there. It reeks of wolfwhore." Damon let the disgust show plainly on his face for a moment before sipping his beloved brandy again. It made the nasty smells go away. He stretched one arm over the back of the sofa, turning his head toward Tyler as he spoke. "Yes, I fold clothes. I kill for fun, I love the smell of mayhem in the morning, but if you've ever cared to notice, my wardrobe is kept in impeccable form." Funny that it seemed so alien to the wolf. Damon wasn't am uncivilized barbarian in every aspect of his life. "Don't you fold your clothes? Or do you just let the maids take care of it?" He smirked, indicating a harmless joke.

"I leave the women's jobs to the women.", obviously, the boyish way in which he parted with that comment hadn't meant to offend; Tyler wasn't insisting Damon was effeminate for taking pride in his possessions, but he was a proud chauvinist, and a spoilt little bastard to boot. "I guess you can take the couch.", Tyler said, making instant note of the punishing look he received from Damon after doing so, "Or...I guess we can share the kingsize. That is...if I don't smell too much for you.", of course Tyler knew it wasn't the scent of a werewolf that Damon couldn't tolerate in his previously offered room, but more so one of a particular woman he couldn't stand. Didn't hurt to be sarcastic though, did it? Not in this company.

Damon smirked, shaking his head. "Silly little wolf. No wonder your kind are so...distasteful." Not to say that Tyler himself was a total loss. He would just need some refining. The vampire picked up his glass and drained its contents, satisfied with his alcohol intake for the night. He was feeling slightly warm, which was a sensation he liked. His crystalline eyes pierced through Tyler cruelly at the suggestion that he would sleep on the couch, something Damon would not comply with. He'd been forgiving up to a point, but really, the couch? He was no nameless grifter from out of town. Besides, he was way too hot to do something so white trash.

Damon relaxed following the next offer, though, which would lead to the real fun of the night. Pressing Tyler's buttons. Fun for all, even if they didn't want to like it. "I suppose I'll somehow manage sleeping beside a wolf. But can you handle sleeping next to me?" He smirked, eyes widening for effect.

"Less of the 'little' jokes dude.", Tyler glanced over to Damon, letting him know that such jokes didn't bother him really; he didn't have a height complex. In fact he prided himself on being a pint-sized jock, nothing like taking down the biggest player on the other team when you were almost half his size. That was a way to avoid being poked fun at for being a short-ass. Damon's question seemed a little odd to Tyler, but then what was new, "Keep the drool on your side of the bed and we won't have a problem. Don't even care if you sleeptalk...I've had years of that off Matt. Once I'm out, I'm out.", at this point, Tyler noted how Damon had no other scent but that of alcoholic spirits, and he wasn't even using his heightened senses of smell to draw that conclusion. He hoped drunk Damon wouldn't get too annoying.

"Well I'll stop making them when I finally get confirmation that we have a bit more in common." He stood and almost offered a hand to Tyler, but then that would have been gentlemanly of him. Damon didn't do gentlemanly. "So where are we bunking?" The vampire refused to acknowledge that either of them would be sleeping tonight. Maybe once Tyler has suffered enough at his hands, but definitely not before then. Damon sauntered down the hall before Tyler could show him the room, glancing into open doorways curiously.

"Oh, so you do get tired.", Tyler hurled a cheeky, shit-eating grin in Damon's direction for just less than a second, thankful in a way that it seemed he wouldn't have to deal with any fucked up drunken vampire behaviours after all. He stood up himself, the hard leather of the couch trying to cling to the bare flesh of his torso, tossing his empty bottle to the bin in the kitchen as he walked past it. "This way, asswipe.", Damon more than anyone else by now would have accepted that last word as a term of playful endearment; even Matt looked a little downhearted when Tyler got colourful with his careless namesakes.

* * *

Almost as soon as they got to the bedroom, Tyler threw himself onto the massive bed, sighing as he stretched across it, though after a few moments he gathered himself to one side of it, kicking the covers down only to pull them over himself. He looked like more of a monkey than a wolf cub when he did so. "Thank fuck you got tired, I'm beat.", Tyler said, snuggling into the comforts on his side of the large, luxurious bed, "As a general rule, if you snore, you hit the floor.", he let Damon know what happened to his buddies if they kept him awake, giggling under his breath a little at how many times he'd kicked Matt out of bed and woken him up with an unsuspecting thud, he never even felt guilty for it once.

Damon laughed at the light banter; as good as foreplay from the wolf, if he had any say to it. He followed to the room, grinning at the sight of Tyler spread out over the bed. Damon could easily imagine the wolf wagging his 'tail' eagerly for the vampire in a very similar position. With very little celebration, Damon sped onto his side of the bed, watching the way Tyler twisted and kicked his way into a comfortable sleeping position. "Oh I promise, no snoring. But you can keep up that wolfy man-giggle. I don't kick." Damon lay on one side facing the supple, olive skin of Tyler's robust back, his eyes scouting out other spots for potential harassment over the course of the evening. "Sleep tight, pup," he said, though his tone was clearly too giddy to allow such a pleasantry to come into being.

* * *

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2 Restless

**Title:** A Silver Thread

**Type:** Slash, Angst, RST, Snark, Friendship, DubCon

**Rating:** NC-17

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries [Showverse]

**Pairing:** Damon Salvatore/Tyler Lockwood

**Setting:** Some time after Season 2 Episode 14 "Crying Wolf", to be treated as an alternative to what could have happened.

**Word Count:** 10481

**Summary:** Damon can't sleep, not with Tyler being so hot in more ways than one, lying next to him in the bed. The lights are off but the hards are about to be on if Damon has his wicked way, which he usually does. Tyler is unprepared for what comes next, but with a new, wolfy libido and the inability to sit by and allow others to overpower him, maybe Damon is about to get more than he bargained for. Then again, maybe Damon was counting on that all along.

**Warnings:** Many sexual references and instances of adult language used, as well as graphic descriptions of sexual activity. Rated NC-17 as a series; this chapter containing adult content as well as some elements that may be considered dark such as consenting violence and bloodplay. To be treated as alternate events to what happened canonly after Season 2 Episode 14 "Crying Wolf", so no strict ties to any canon events that occurred after that. This is a co-write so excuse any perspective shifts you might encounter. Tyler was written by me ikarusphoenix and Damon by letit_linger. Comments welcome, but leave your bad attitude at the door. Thanks.

* * *

Damon lay awake and conscious of the werewolf beside him, quiet in his patience, if only for a moment. Tyler seemed to be asleep with the slowed beat of his heart and silent, shallow breathing. He shifted so that he was lying somewhat on his side, facing Tyler's unmoving form. "Hey, pssst. You asleep there, wolfboy?" Damon kept his tone lowered but not quite whispery; it was clear that it didn't matter if Tyler was really asleep or not, Damon was going to have his attention. "You're definitely awake." The vampire nudged at Tyler's shoulder, paying close attention to the way his breathing and heart rate changed, if it did at all. "You've been awake this whole time. Faker."

"Cut it out Damon.", Tyler nudged back in a less friendly manner, brow furrowed and with a mean bite to his voice, now husky with tiredness, "Did I say I was asleep? No." He breathed deeply a few times, out of anger, repositioning head to pillow a few times but finding no comfort there; instead restless. "What do you want?", he asked, patience obviously tested.

Damon smirked, finding Tyler's tired and angry reaction amusing. Cranky cubs were such a precious commodity. To someone. Surely. Damon wouldn't have been so entertained by other young wolves; this one was at just the right place, at just right time. Or the wrong ones, but who cared? "So…this temper…that a wolf thing, or just fallout from your short guy complex?" His voice remained friendly and conversational, almost with genuine interest. But he was good at faking that when he needed to.

"Ask around Damon, I've always been a prick. Jealous 'cause you're not the only one?", Tyler remarked with a playfully challenging exuberance, and a grimace to match, though he remained on his side with his back to Damon, eyelids refusing to come unstuck. No point in opening them, it was dark and the wall wasn't particularly interesting. "Just as well I run so hot now...I can't even feel you making the bed cold.", Tyler was still a little drunk from the punch of sleepiness, which made him sound delightfully pleased with himself as he slurred certain parts of his speech, his mind only half alert and unready to articulate or think very cohesively at all.

Even though it couldn't be seen, Damon's smirk could be practically felt, if only Tyler had been more alert. "Yeah, that's me, totally jealous of a mortal. Nailed it." He chuckled lightly, leaning up onto an elbow. "Can't sense my coldness, huh? That is interesting. Can you feel this?" Damon's finger stayed in place near Tyler's back. He could certainly feel the heat coming off the were, even in this relaxed state.

Right now it didn't matter to Tyler that Damon couldn't see his expressions, he still snarled as though a fly had landed on his cheek twice, "I can't feel anything Damon, what are you-", and as he jerked around in restlessness again he felt Damon's fingertip prod against his back, it wasn't ice cold, more like room temperature, which against his own hot blooded skin didn't contrast easily. "-OK, so you're cold. Get over it.", a pity Damon couldn't see Tyler's face, because his groggy state of awareness was causing him to do all sorts of reasonless smiles; none of them like the one before, all of them cute.

The vampire very nearly giggled at Tyler's twisting about in effort to get a comfortable position; he didn't, though, because he simply did not giggle. Chuckle, yes, when he felt like it. "I'm cold, you're hot. Oh hey, I'm hot too." Damon smirked but didn't move his hand. The prod of his fingertip was more of a light, annoying touch. Nothing sinister in the least. "Speaking of hot, what is it with you? You're like mini-Rambo now. Just missing the bad hair and forehead accessory." Damon finally put his hand down, though he couldn't be blamed for the touch, really. That'd all been Tyler.

Tyler rolled a little so that he was laying on his back, although moving at all when this relaxed felt like a hardship. As soon as his back landed, Tyler's dark eyes fixed to Damon's haunting ones, despite the obstacle of darkness, pursing his lips peculiarly with a perched brow, in a look of disbelief and received ridiculousness; he looked adorably goofy as well as dismissive. "You're really into yourself aren't you?", more of a statement than a question. Tyler folded his strong, rough hands over his chest, elbows at his sides so that Damon couldn't prod at his back any more with his freaky snow finger, eyes closed again once he'd found a comfortable spot. "I'm no Rambo, but thanks I guess.", one slip of a cocky smile slid across his face for less than a second, almost like a facial spasm. Blink and you'd miss it, but then Damon didn't need to blink.

"Well yeah, of course I am. You have eyes, don't you?" The little smirk that passed over Tyler's face was too adorable to Damon, especially in its briefness. Damon looked over the olive skin that was visible, his eyes staying on the spot he was still most interested in, for a moment. Tyler had dodged the question earlier, but he would have to answer it sometime tonight. "I'm a little serious. Just a little. But if you keep it up with the wolfy hotness, I might just start getting jealous…if I remember how that is. It's been a while." Damon edged himself down the bed a little, his head still at the pillow, though. "So do you bury junk in the backyard as part of the workout now? Roll around in dirt? Just asking."

Letting out a sharp breath through his nose which was equal parts laughter and annoyance, Tyler lazily struck his arm out to one side, flopping it down heavily on Damon as though to hit him, but it was hardly meant to hurt him and far too lazy an action to do so. Matt wouldn't have liked it but then he was one of those sensitive types, a fact Tyler liked to take full advantage of at times similar to this one. "Shut up Damon.", being likened to some sort of junkyard dog was both amusing and irritating, but still Tyler's tone remained thickly warm, if deeper than usual. He casually slid one hand over his belly and down one side of his thigh, then back again.

"Fuck, I'm boiling. You mind?", Tyler's voice found new, childish colour as he urged to pull off his pyjama bottoms under the sheets, hooking his thumbs beneath the waistband.

He let the arm land on him, finding it just a playful gesture from the sleepy Lockwood descendant. Damon, of course would never shut up, probably not even if this Klaus guy told him to. The vampire was distracted from that train of thought by the path Tyler's hand was now taking, and the words following. "Hey, I'm all for comfort. Go for it." The pup would have thought twice if he'd seen Damon's face, though. His grin was giddy and a touch demented, like a disturbed teenager discovering the first dirty magazine he was about to thoroughly enjoy. Damon's eyes widened briefly as he tilted his head to glance at where the covers ended. "Are you this hot all the time?" Of course he meant Tyler's new figure, and somewhat his temperature, but the first wasn't likely to translate into wolf.

"Guess I don't notice it most of the time. Except for when I realise I'm never cold. Even here in the snow.", that vaguely cloudy mind of his was still making Tyler sound as dreamy as he'd intended to be by now, in the literal sense; how his voice softly scaled to make a soothing melody, and he didn't even know it. He tossed his pyjama bottoms from the side of the bed nearest him, hand discarding them from beneath the sheets. He wasn't minding Damon calling him 'pup' or 'wolfboy' or whatever, but then the guys on the team had way worse nicknames for one another, Tyler the most notorious for making them. Tyler didn't care about that sort of thing. He smacked his dry lips together, kneading the roof of his mouth with his tongue, sounding like a four legged pet lapping up water from a bowl.

"You can still sleep right? I'm not too hot for you?", Tyler hadn't really thought about it; how he'd share a bed with someone from now on, which was ironic considering his sex drive which had only intensified since becoming a werewolf. Perhaps his inhuman body heat wouldn't bother a vampire as much as it would a human. At least he didn't have to worry about Damon knowing what he was.

Damon stole a sly look under the covers while Tyler removed his bottoms, a bit disappointed to see that the wolf wore boxers beneath. "Just hot enough," he smirked in response, "If I can handle sharing a bed with myself, I think I can handle you." How cute that Tyler hadn't realized the double entendre in his words. And yet Damon had no intention of falling asleep, or letting the newborn wolf fall asleep either. "So...what other fun stuff can you do now? You're fast...stronger...you can smell stuff...can you lick your own balls now, too?" Damon was far from even the hint of a yawn. "Bet you love belly rubs now. Bet I'd be a whore for belly rubs if I were all wolfy…God forbid."

Tyler's eyes shot open again, his head turning to face Damon once more, this time with a dirty smirk. Fortunately, Tyler's sense of humour was a little less cookie cutter than most, so he could appreciate how much of a sick freak Damon was, enough to find it funny. "Gross Damon. Like I'd even try. Balls can't taste good.", he did ignore the belly rub comment though, half expecting Damon to suggest he stock up on flea collars.

"Can't blame me for asking," he grinned, shrugging somewhat comically. Damon's gaze turned serious for a moment, now that he had Tyler's attention on him. "You love belly rubs. Admit it. No way getting all those wolf powers leaves you with a tummy that doesn't want a good stroking." His colder hand darted out quickly, tickling at the firm skin of Tyler's stomach. Damon's face lit up considerably, unable to keep a false sense of seriousness for very long.

As broken chuckles were roped out of him by Damon, Tyler looked like an overgrown baby, though his pitch was a little off for an infant, and toddlers didn't generally have washboard abs. After a short while of being forced to laughter uncontrollably, one of Tyler's hands gripped Damon's firmly and pulled it away from him. "Stop!", he desperately asked, while his ticklishness subsided. "Damon!" Tyler expectantly eyed the vampire now that'd he'd recomposed himself, not wanting to be tickled again, but judging by his expression it seemed he was trying to look like he meant business, though at the same time was finding the situation to be a funny one.

* * *

It was too much, Tyler's sharp reaction to Damon's teasing. Very cute, especially with the lower pitched laughter that jumped from the wolf as he squirmed under the vampire's touch. Damon returned the gaze, though his wasn't quite as serious, not with the grin that broke out beneath his eyes. "Knew it." The wolf was big talk, sure, but he'd liked it, even if he wouldn't admit it. Damon wondered how much effort it was taking to keep up such a serious face. Tyler was awake now, it seemed, and so there was plenty more for the vampire to do to extend the night. "Got your attention now. So it's big, right?" His pleased grin had turned positively filthy.

It was at this point that Tyler's troubled brand of expression became least censored, cringing like he'd just stepped on glass and been slapped in the face at the same time. "Is what big?", his gazes remained jagged and pinned to Damon, though they couldn't find a comfortable enough spot to rest upon.

"Oh don't be a prude, we were having so much fun." Damon shook his head dismissively. "Lockwood Junior…and I don't mean your little brother…we both know you don't have one of those." he gestured with his eyes, "I've been dying to find out if I'm taller than you everywhere. Well I'm already dead, but you get the idea." His hand, still caught by the wrist in Tyler's grip, tapped once at a nearby hipbone. Damon remained casual enough in his voice, even if his eyes were lit up with wayward intention.

Still looking like he'd bitten into something sour and gooey, Tyler released his grip on Damon's wrist and lowered his own. Before he got the chance to speak, he happened upon something else of Damon's that would cause further concern. Tyler's instincts whipped his hand away from the rigid protrusion from beneath the covers of the bed, as quickly as they had become aware of it. It was automatic, involuntary, like he'd burnt his hand against the metal of a freshly used pan. The look that clung to his face was more precious than ever now; disturbed, anxious and way too alert for his features to remain still for more than a second or so.

"Have you got a hard on?", he asked with surprise and caution, "Dude wait...not cool. Asking about my junk and then having...that...there." he gestured his line of sight and pointed cautiously to the place where Damon kept his excitement burrowed.

Tyler was so painfully straight it was delicious. The faces and the hesitation and confusion tickled Damon in a way much more than skin deep, and it made his expression evermore devious. Damon looked at the spot between his legs, where it was obvious that someone else had woken up. "Yep. He likes you," he snickered darkly, "Not easy getting him going, congrats." The vampire propped up on his elbows, watching Tyler's face with a delighted grin. "But seriously, I just wanna see. Don't make it gay."

"Dude, looking at my junk...that's kinda gay.", Tyler pushed his head forward just once with his eyebrows risen, to convey how obviously true his statement should have been to the vampire. "Wait, you're into me now?", his eyebrows scrunched, finding this whole thing to be way too fucked up for him to deal with, but also not sure whether to believe Damon, "Up until an hour ago you hated me, now you wanna score a look at my tool? Ha-ha, very funny Damon. I'm not buying it.", Tyler wouldn't put it past Damon to get that erection and have it vulnerable to exposure, just to make his little game more believable. Sort of sulking and a little miffed, Tyler sat up with his back against the headboard of his bed, arms folded, throwing moody looks at Damon, who really ought to chill the fuck out with his weird asshole routine.

"Is this the face of a liar?" Damon pouted a little, batting his eyes. "You got pretty damn hot. And you're all sassy now. Not in a gay way, that'd be weird." He pulled the sheets back, looking at his erection with approval before turning to Tyler. "C'mon, show me and I'll let you go to sleep." Damon snapped the elastic of Tyler's boxers once. He may have been less than honest though, but then he couldn't stop thinking of the many things to do to mess with a sleeping Lockwood pup.

As soon as Damon pulled the covers back to gloat at his own erection, Tyler pulled the pillow from behind him and brought it overhead to his lap, hiding behind it somewhat, or more so protecting himself from Damon's anticipated clutches. When the elastic of his waistband snapped back, so too did Tyler's senses. "Dude I'm not a homo. And I'm definitely not showing you my stuff. Fuck that!", even though he looked fit to shit himself, Tyler made no doubt of his ground being stood.

Figures this would be the night he'd have with a vampire. Even Jeremy wouldn't do anything this weird, and he was a twisted little weirdo who probably masturbated onto vials of his own blood or something, tortured emo that he was. "Fuck Damon, will you cover your shit already?", Tyler's eyes still wide with obligation not to miss a single one of Damon's tricks.

"Are you really calling me homo? I just have standards, and you made the list." Damon shrugged with a little smirk. Tyler hadn't run off screaming obscenities yet, and that was good. That sort of reaction would have just pissed him off. This was much more enjoyable. "I'm wearing pants, isn't that enough? Your eyes would pop right out of your head if you were lucky enough to get a full view."

"Fuck off Damon, it's big but it's not that big. I'm not exactly the son of a Minister you know.", no, Tyler really wasn't. But he was the son of a Mayor, and in no way did he live up to that reputation either. He'd been watching porn since he was nine, and fucking girls since he was thirteen. An impressive erection wasn't about to send his jaw to the floor.

Damon looked at Tyler with a lowered chin, his eyes fluctuating in their expressions. "No need to be shy Lockwood. Promise I won't make fun of it. Unless it's like, really depressingly small…or comes complete with some sort of musical element." He tugged at a corner of the pillow gently; if he really wanted to, it would have been gone already.

He grunted as Damon teased him for having a small dick, potentially, "Trust me, I'm packing. But the whole not gay thing...yeah-" Tyler spread his arms openly at his sides, "-not gonna happen.", the newborn werewolf kept his eye on Damon, making easy note of the tug at the corner of his pillow.

Damon put on a falsely perplexed expression, somehow still casual while sitting with a hard on next to a nervous straighty who didn't know how to loosen up. "Bullshit. We're friends now, but that alone isn't reason enough to believe you. Yet." He put a hand to his own stomach, scratching himself casually. "You don't seem too uncomfortable considering the fact that I wanna see your junk, I mean, you're still here. You sure you don't wanna compare?" Damon lifted the waistband of his pyjama bottoms just a little.

"Think about it, we're practically dick-brothers by now. Assuming you actually hooked up with Caroline." He let his pants snap back into place with a small smirk. "You think I'll pounce on it if you show me? Please, I do have a little bit of class. If you squint."

"I don't have a boner.", Tyler frowned before rolling his big brown eyes and shaking his head side to side. He even moved his pillow away for a second just to prove that he wasn't hiding anything close to an erection, but not letting Damon see long enough to enjoy the view of tight, form fitting underwear clinging to his thick member, as much as the vampire might have liked. "I know that when you think someone's hot, you fuck them. So yeah Damon, I don't think you'd settle for just a look, would you?", although Tyler should have included that he wasn't going to get one, but that thought came too late.

Damon wasn't disappointed with the view he was given, however brief it may have been. Wolfboy really was packing, that was no lie, and he could definitely imagine that tool giving a lot of satisfaction in it's time. But the underwear was unfortunate, and only got in the way. "Got me there," he smirked. "You're hot, I'm hot, it's basic math really." Damon glanced at the pillow again before his gaze slid back up to Tyler's face. "You're afraid you'd like it, aren't you?" His grin was wide again, "You with a notched bedpost rivalling Gene Simmons." He laughed, placing a somewhat friendly punch onto Tyler's arm. "But maybe I would settle for a look. You never know. Then again, I am a vampire. We have covered that, right?"

* * *

"Look Damon, I get it. You're...hot, it's not like everyone doesn't know that already. I'm not shy. Hell I've spent most of my life in and out of locker rooms...but like I said, I'm not gay. So knowing you're into me now, kinda makes whipping it out something I can't really do.", Tyler explained, and Damon would have to admire his patience, wouldn't he? His head turned side to side as his eyes wandered around the room for answers that were never there. "What if I just move the pillow? Will that do? Give you an eyeful while it's still in my pants? Then can we go to sleep?", Tyler knew that Damon wasn't going to settle for absolutely nothing, when he wanted so much and was so used to getting it all.

Damon was having a hard time staying still, as hilarious as he was finding Tyler's continued reactions. But the pup could play coy for only so long before the game bored Damon. It seemed he was coming to his senses, though. "Tyler…I'm not gay either." He smirked. Damon wasn't really anything. Just Damon. "Sure, go ahead and move it. Then you can go sleep, howl at the moon, dig up bones. Whatever." Provided he could ignore Damon's tinkering afterward, that was. But he didn't really need to say that out loud, did he?

"Fine.", Tyler still seemed bothered and stroppy about this, even though he'd not only agreed to it, but came up with the idea himself. He moved the pillow from his lap, and slowly packed it back behind him. Though he was hesitant to witness Damon's reactions, he couldn't pull his eyes from the vampire for long. "Happy now? Or maybe you were expecting a little less competition?", Tyler did his best to keep the tone as masculine as possible, attempting to drown out any lingering sexual desire Damon had for him with a loudly stated competitive atmosphere. This couldn't do much harm though could it? His own mother saw him in more revealing underwear than this, almost daily.

The vampire pushed himself up, scooting to sit next to Tyler. He looked between his own dick and the flaccid, constrained one beside him. "Not bad, should've shown me sooner. Nice and fat, but let's not get ahead of ourselves." Damon smirked, turning his face toward the wolf with a raised brow. "I can just imagine all the places you've stuffed it. Ever wonder what it'd feel like inside of Caroline?" His voice took a bit of a darker edge, gravely and lowered in volume. "Tight, juicy vampire cunt. Bet you've jerked off thinking about it. Chewing on those pert little breasts," he cupped his hands for effect, "And she can take it. No worries about bruising, or getting knocked up. Just raw, hard fucking, all the way." His lip twitched a little in a grin.

Before he could even defend himself against the filthy little words Damon breezed past his ear, Tyler felt an instant swell threatening to bloat the crotch of his underwear to entirety. Not good. Once Tyler started getting hard, it had never stopped until completion before. Tricky Damon, using the Caroline card. Still, Tyler couldn't exactly prove himself to be a pussy and grab the pillow again. Instead he bit down on his own teeth looking decidedly unimpressed while Damon continued to make animated performances with his hands.

He didn't even need to look to know that his dick was fully hard now, he could feel it throbbing heavily against his thigh, and it got much hotter now when it was hard, like something fresh out of an oven. Tyler looked like he wanted the ground to do him the favour of swallowing him whole. "Great work Damon. Go ahead, eye it up...it's not like you're gonna get another chance.", every single word was glazed with the sweet honey of reluctance, which would only make proceedings that much more enjoyable for the vampire. Tyler almost growled at the thought.

The taste of sweet victory was almost as good as the unadulterated anger that radiated from Tyler. He hated that Damon could do that to him with barely trying, and Damon loved that he hated it. "Looks like he needs some air." Damon snorted at the expression on Tyler's face, "If you get hard that easy, I'd say this won't be the last time I get to see." The way it had grown was impressive, though, and Damon was not reserved in his appreciation of it. "Pity you're being so uptight. You should take care of it. Or let me." Damon gave him a shit-eating grin, running a finger along the side of the protruding length, just short of making contact and doing it so quickly that it was questionable he'd even done any such thing at all.

"Don't push it.", Tyler was not going to take his dick out, Damon had had more than enough fun already. So he thought he'd be getting more opportunities like this? "I'm like, superhorny now. More than before. It's a wolf thing. But I don't think I'll be having you stay the night again, thanks.", Tyler was turning up the intensity on his asshole dial with every passing second.

"Yo, I said you could look. No touching.", the sly rapidity of a wolf hooked in on Damon, from behind Tyler's piercing eyes. It was an expression that no one had seen from Tyler yet. The sort of look that you didn't want to ignore, even if you were an undead badass with good dress sense. Damon couldn't sneak in underhanded touches, Tyler was faster than him, and he could see things at that rate too.

"Comes with the territory. Become a supernatural being, and boom. Sex drive like crazy." Damon grinned, looking at the substantial erections they both had. Of course Tyler was assuming that the vampire would just stay away. He'd been invited in now, and if he felt like swinging by for a chat or more, he'd do just that. With the look Damon had just received, he was tempted to push and prod and pull and all other sorts of verbs.

"Mad? You said it yourself; I wouldn't be satisfied with only a look. Just making sure you're not disappointed." He laughed, looking down again briefly. "But really, you should get that taken care of. Very…distracting."

"I don't fuck dudes, Damon.", with typically limited straight man's stereotyping, Tyler assumed that Damon had intended to be fucked by him, because gay sex meant anal sex, right?

Damon sighed, leaning his head back, tired of the one-track mind that Tyler kept returning to. His obvious straightness was adorable, but opening his mouth to prove the fact just ruined it. "You do know that there are more ways of resolving an erection than fucking, right? I get that you're a werewolf jock, but you can't be that stupid." Damon gave him a disbelieving stare.

Tyler resisted the urge to speak right away, and he even stifled his thoughts which luckily were private. If he really thought about it, he was horny, and so long as there was no ass fucking nothing that happened could be too bad, could it? And Damon had insisted that he wasn't gay either; maybe the rules were different for vampires. After all, their moral compass sort of busted upon turning, didn't it? "You sure you're not gay?", Tyler tried to mask the promise buried into that question, knowing how much Damon would love it.

Something was going on in that wolfy skull, something wonderful, he was sure. Damon tilted his head slightly, silvery eyes narrowed as Tyler thought through whatever it was. He couldn't hide his delighted grin as Tyler finally spoke. "Hello, I've fucked plenty of women in my day. Not gay. Just a vampire." Damon could have easily ripped those stupid boxer shorts away, but it was better this way, somehow.

"OK.", Tyler yielded quietly, too quietly in fact, which caused him to say it again, louder, as if someone were demanding it, "OK. Do it. Whatever you...I never...just do what you want. I've never...you'll have to show me what you want.", at least Tyler wasn't selfish enough to think he could just lay back and be pleasured without returning the favour. The gay thing may have freaked him out, but if he was going to have some form of sex, it was at the very least going to be good. His eyes remained shut whilst he pushed words out to Damon, as if being held back by an invisible force. He looked very corruptible right then, wavering a little with uncertainty, but as fresh and as open as any wound Damon could sweetly savour.

"Now was that so hard?" Damon smirked, hooking a couple fingers under the elastic of Tyler's underwear. "But lighten up. Really. You did just give me free reign, but I'm not going to like, rip out your intestines for fun or anything." A little careless on Tyler's part, maybe, to allow Damon to do as he fully pleased. Careless, but smart. The vampire chewed on his lip at the oh-so-vulnerable expression Tyler now wore. Fucking delicious. "I'm gonna go right ahead and assume you've…relieved yourself before." Damon pulled the underwear down a bit, watching as the erection was exposed. "By the way, how nice of you to offer to get me off." He would have gotten it anyway, though. His slender fingers worked the fabric down further, kneading gently, reassuringly even, at the skin beneath as he did so.

Tyler held his breath, finally opening his eyes when he continued to breathe as normal again. "Myself...yes. Damon don't-", willing but not fully comfortable with this, Tyler's words were cut off by Damon's cool grip on his rock hard shaft, "-fuck. Slow down asshole...new to me remember.", apparently, to Tyler sex wasn't just sex, this did not feel anything remotely similar to having a girl in his bed with him.

"Now who's being gay about it?" he teased lightly, with no malice to it. "The only thing that's new about this is the hand around your dick belonging to an incredibly hot vampire. Who just so happens to be male. Minor detail." Damon pulsed his hand gently, using his free one to edge down the pyjama bottoms he'd kept on for civility's sake. "Same thing, different cock." He watched Tyler's face intently. "Need a play by play?"

Damon trying to mock him only spurred Tyler on, but maybe that was what the vampire was counting on in the first place. Tyler's hand slung to Damon's solid prick, stealing a few manic, reckless grabs from it before Damon had managed to peel off his pyjama bottoms. Once bare, Tyler grabbed it tight and started tugging at it, modestly fascinated with how the head was revealed and then covered again by foreskin. Figures, Damon was from a different time, and he did have European roots. Then again, wouldn't vampirism heal up a circumcision? Wait, would that happen to Tyler? "You got one of those.", Tyler smirked cockily with one eyebrow raised, anxiety fading away visibly, emphasising that last word. "It's big...but I'm way thicker.", his face looked set to explode with childish pride.

The somewhat wild, dare he say feral, way Tyler grabbed for his dick worried him only for a moment. He didn't need his new playmate getting too beasty on him. But at least it didn't seem like he was holding back, yet. So long as he kept it up, he'd get a treat for it. "Yes, one of those. Never had to experience getting parts of it chopped off." Damon didn't like the modern method of penis mutilation within American culture, but oh well. His hand began to slide over Tyler's cock with a firm grip, "Oh now look who's eager to compare." Damon chuckled, turning his shoulders toward Tyler. He swiped his thumb over the tip of the were cock at some points, making sure to change up the way his hand twisted and pumped every so often. Tyler should remember this night for a long, long while.

* * *

Every now and then a jolt of pleasure ran through Tyler's body, causing him to convulse or shudder a little in random patterns. He even let out a deep, dark moan sometimes when it happened, but he could take it; he didn't want Damon to stop. "You take it like you give it?", maybe there was something to this man-on-man thing after all. Tyler didn't have to worry about hurting Damon. It was like a sport. Tyler was great at sports.

He pulled Damon's foreskin back and grabbed the bare head of it, spitting in his hand and returning it there once he reminded himself not to make it too uncomfortable for the vampire. Without letting the foreskin slide back up, Tyler went on to drive his fist over that dickhead again and again, licking his lips and watching Damon's every response like a hawk in pursuit of prey. "You didn't think I'd be a pussy did you?", Tyler's eyes beamed with irritating egotism for a second, but no matter how repugnant, it looked so good on him.

Damon was liking his new toy very much, he learned so quickly. "Bring it," he grinned, tightening his own fist and speeding his motions. And Tyler certainly did not disappoint, his newfound speed and strength a great asset to his handjob skills. Was it possible he'd turned this into some sort of game? The thought was painfully amusing, but not unlikely. "Oh no," he reassured darkly, beginning to close the distance between them, "I was counting on you being a real monster."

Damon's eyes switched from an unexpected flutter to a flared widening as they often did. The pleasure given from his rougher handling was delightful, rolling through him in fluctuating waves of sensation. He seemed to take it as a challenge, though, and set himself to giving Tyler's dick more abuse than his was receiving. "You like it," he said, nearly purred, teeth snapping together playfully.

"It's good. I can take more.", before the curse had turned him, Tyler was a nasty little fuck when it came to what happened between the sheets. Now, he was even more of an animal. Damon may have been a good fuck as a vampire, but he hadn't always been that way. Kudos to Tyler then, if only he knew to collect. He got up on his knees, prompting Damon to do the same, added more spit to his palm and continued to tug that well defined helmet of nerves, raw; it actually started darkening in colour as he raped it with his fist. His eyes struggled with new, torn greed, whether to enjoy the pleasures of his handiwork, or search for signals of submission in Damon's face.

"You want it harder? I'll go harder.", Tyler was a scrappy, feisty little shit when challenged. Something in his tone of voice said something else of him too though; that he wanted this to be good, wanted to prove himself capable of making Damon cum his brains out. "Bet you wanna kiss me don't you? You think I'm hot. So do it. And I want fangs.", his breath even sounded hot, and his words slightly jaded with an animalistic rasp. There was more to Tyler than could be guessed from even knowing him pretty well.

The vampire didn't need telling twice, his grip becoming painfully tight on the werewolf, thick as he was. It was a very nice, girthy piece, and Damon fully appreciated it, as well as the unbelievably rough grip on his longer tool, not thin by any means, but much more so in comparison. He let Tyler take the lead; hell, he was getting into it, good for him. Damon's face was expressive as always as they rose, seated on their knees chest-to-chest. His free hand grabbed onto the back of Tyler's head, deep breaths huffing from between his lips. He smirked at Tyler's command, giving in to the sensations finally.

Damon was sure his face had taken on its blood-thirsty form now, distracted from knowing, initially. If the werewolf was going to be such a slut for him, then he wouldn't complain, but he wouldn't roll over and take orders from the pup either. That wasn't how it worked. "You want these fangs?" he grinned wide, his tongue running over his pearly whites slowly. "I bet you'd rather I sink 'em into your neck." Damon leaned forward, licking slowly, following the artery. Low groans escaped him, heated in Tyler's ear as he nipped the lobe less than gently.

Tyler grunted a violent grumble of distain, slamming Damon down beneath him on the bed. He returned his hand to that delicate dickhead that sprung an impressive number of inches away from the vampire's groin, yanking at it even harder and faster now. Tyler was glistening with a perfect dew of sweat, and he was so hot to the touch that it should have evaporated, but didn't. He didn't smell like any common human any more, he smelt of a different musk altogether, something primal, sexual, crude. "Fangs Damon. Now.", he wanted to kiss Damon at his most dangerous. That mouth that had ended so many lives and turned an unknown number of humans into demons. He smirked, "Don't tell me I'm the most keen now, am I?", surely Damon wouldn't go for second place.

The sudden pin caught him off guard, and he was being driven wild by the way Tyler kept abusing the hell out of his dick. Just a tiny push was all it took, who would've guessed? Damon's eyes flashed deviously at Tyler's suggestion that he was less than willing to go all the way with this. The vampire did not do shy or retiring. He pulled Tyler's face down to his roughly, pressing their mouths together with no hesitation, his extended fangs pressing into those full lips. Damon shoved Tyler's shoulder, rolling them so he was pinning the wolf instead, a much more familiar position.

"You dirty boy," he grinned, biting Tyler's bottom lip roughly before going in for another kiss, his tongue darting out into Tyler's mouth, "We could've been at this for hours by now." But they were there now, and Damon's hand continued to pull and pump on the thick jock meat cruelly, his hips rocking into Tyler's fist with an eager pace.

Funny Tyler thought, how people were so afraid of a vampire's true face. It didn't scare him. Actually it seemed sort of hot to fuck with something evil and soulless. He plunged right into that kiss he'd wanted, loving the scraping of Damon's fangs against his tongue. Cool. Different. He'd even bled a little due to the reckless abandon with which he kissed Damon back, but no matter; nothing that caused him to yelp in pain, nothing that didn't heal very quickly. He didn't even mind Damon shifting position on him, in fact it made him grin, cocky a prick as ever.

The bronzed werewolf bucked his hips beneath Damon's grip as if it wasn't enough. His hand now milked the full length of Damon's dick, making sure to unsheathe that crown of flesh and sensitivity with every heavy stroke; apparently Tyler loved making it pop out again and again, it felt naughty, like something he shouldn't do, and something that would drive Damon into cummy madness. "How does it taste?", the stare he held with Damon was something fiendish now, as he wondered whether his werewolf blood was different to that of a human. He wanted it to be. In fact he wanted it to be something Damon wanted more than he cared to.

The demon eyes rolled back into Damon's head quite a few times from Tyler's delighted exploration of his cock. It felt like he was sending little bolts of lightning straight through it, tweaking all the best parts within. His hand began to blur over Tyler's cock with no real care as to if it was too fast or rough. The wolf could take it. "Spicy," he grunted, licking at the healing bites on Tyler's lips. "Delicious," he added, "Having more." Damon nipped and licked down Tyler's jaw, finding the spot on his neck that would give the best blood.

He was being driven insane by the wolf's manhandling, he should've tried this ages ago. But he hadn't known about wolves till recently, and he hated all the other ones. Then again he wasn't sure if he didn't still hate Tyler, but that seemed inconsequential. Damon bit down without restraint, groaning as the dark nectar spilled forth into his mouth, his hips now thrusting madly against Tyler's touch. He growled into the bite, sucking down the werewolf's blood. There was something more to this taste, something wild and horribly twisted and wrong. It was perfect. As long as Tyler didn't care to return the favour down the road, things would be great.

Tyler bit his lip as Damon played dirty, using vampiric speed on him. It was unclear though whether he did so to express his failing restraint, or to keep his grin from growing much wilder. Oddly, it turned him on that Damon liked the taste of his blood, that it was special, the first time Damon had tasted the blood of a werewolf. Damon's first taste of a most exotic fruit, one that if plucked the wrong way, could kill him; kill death. How hot it was then, to pull away from the vampire's fangs once he'd had less than a mouthful, taking position on his knees again but this time looming over Damon who was stretched out horizontalally before him. Luckily, this repositioning did not cause Tyler to lose grip on that big undead dick of Damon's.

"You got my dick, and I gave you a taste, but you can't have everything you want Damon. Not all at once. Not from me. Not until you earn it.", the little prick was elated with his own mischievousness, narrow rivers of blood leaving dry scarlet stains after falling from the entry points of Damon's fangs, at his neck. "So what do you think Damon? More into me now than you were before? Or do you prefer the people you fuck around with to do as you say?", cocky yes, even a little condescending, but warm and playful throughout somehow, it couldn't be denied.

Damon growled in frustration, his head trying to move with Tyler as he pulled away from the bite. Damn wolves, they could do a lot that he didn't like. Damon licked the blood that had painted his lips, and he realized he could easily become accustomed, if not addicted, to the taste. If some nameless fuck had tried pulling half the shit Tyler was now, they'd find themselves with a snapped neck and in a dumpster somewhere. He didn't even really know why he was letting the young wolf get cocky with him. Damon was the one who got cocky with everyone else.

He twisted onto his back, looking up at Tyler, loving how completely fuckable he was now, with whatever confidence this was. "I like you plenty. You're not a one-time deal, Tyler. Now get the fuck back down here." Damon grabbed Tyler's dick again, pumping with a frenzied pace. He wanted to wipe off that arrogant but hot smirk with a cumface, and fast.

* * *

Too soon for him to be heeding Damon's instruction, which again would have irked the usually dominant vampire, Tyler pounced over Damon. The repositioning had caused both men to lose grip upon the cocks previously held and violently pumped. No matter; Tyler's lower body descended slowly until his dick met Damon's firm abdomen. At this point, Tyler spared no effort in grinding himself back and forth ever so slightly, but enough to take pleasure from and keep sexual momentum going, his thick prick grazing roughly into Damon's tepid skin, the meat of his thigh doing something to provide Damon's member with a form of gratification. The act seemed natural, as though Tyler was not even thinking of it as he did it; and oh how he did it.

He brought his face closer to Damon's but not to entice a kiss out of the vampire this time, instead to speak, which he did through an uneven, self-satisfied smirk, big brown eyes more than satisfied with the face they looked upon, "You're fuckin' hot.", he simmered, keeping his upper body propped up with the leverage of his strong arms, planted either side of Damon's shoulders. "You're good at that too.", he complimented Damon's handiwork, looking down to the excited packages sandwiched between them, briefly, to let Damon know what he spoke of. But Damon seemed distracted, lost in a thought.

This made Tyler smile ever more deviously than before, the lilt of his voice remaining impish and lively, "What are you thinking huh? What do you wanna do?", it was as though Damon's lust for him had tickled Tyler, and also that he was thrilled by the challenge of whatever unknown shit was to come. Damon would have to know that with Tyler, there were at least some rules, weren't there?

Was Damon proud or annoyed that Tyler was being difficult? The two varied thoughts seemed to mesh at an impossible meeting point, but it at least made sense to the vampire. Sort of. Damon wasn't about to complain, though, since he liked surprises; but only when they did something for him. What was it about the wolf that kept him from getting irked and killing him? His hands found a nice warm home on Tyler's back, and he let out a low grunt of approval at the way he was being moved against. He slid his fingers down to grip a firm ass cheek, his body reacting naturally to the other that milled against him.

Damon's eyes narrowed as he looked at Tyler, searching for something in the golden face. The icy stare didn't travel as Tyler gestured down toward his thick erection, currently pressed into Damon's cool stomach. His gaze seemed to break in seriousness, though, as he returned a shaded smirk. "I'm thinking that you're right. I am fucking hot." And as for what the wolf wanted to know, there were plenty of things he wanted to do. Things that would come in time, given the right amount of banter and alcohol. "And I think you earned a scooby snack."

Hell, Tyler had loved the idea of his fangs before, but would he like it now? Damon didn't really care as he rolled Tyler off of him, seating himself with one leg between his. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Tyler's cock tightly and leaned at a slight angle, grinning wide, showing his fangs. "I'd say I don't bite, but..." he nodded his head toward the blood staining Tyler's neck. Damon chuckled lightly at himself, thinking he was hilarious, before he wrapped his lips around the tip. His fangs scraped harmlessly along it as he took more of it into his mouth. He wondered how good Tyler would taste when he came. Damon lifted his head for a moment, a filthy smirk playing on his face as he watched for Tyler's reaction.

As soon as he'd felt the hot wetness of Damon's nasty mouth surround him, Tyler had also felt the bleedless scraping of Damon's fangs against his most delicate flesh. "Hot.", was all Tyler said, watching intently, tongue sharpening one of his own lesser-defined fangs for a second to resonate with the view he partook of and the thoughts he was having. "I'm not gonna cum until I want to Damon. Bet you hate that don't you. You're so used to saying when and where.", but just as Tyler finished his almost vaguely boastful statements, he found himself thinking that he should have been quiet because Damon looked much hotter when he wasn't more angry that usual. "You like that dick don't you? Want one for Christmas?", he jested with the brand of machismo mania others hated him for, expressions scrunched up into an intolerable gloat.

Some muscle twitched near Damon's nose, but he wasn't quite as aggravated as he appeared to be. The little shit just kept throwing challenges at him, and he couldn't ignore them. And yet a part of him was relishing in it, the odd clash between the two of them. "You're hot, but keep the attitude up and I'll get bored. Bad idea with my pearly whites down here." Damon smirked, though, biting once at Tyler's thigh before licking up along the underside of his cock. "As for Christmas,,,I think I'll be back to get my present early." He stopped talking to swallow Tyler again, his tongue lazily twisting back and forth under it, and his cold gaze fixed on the wolf's face.

Tyler chuckled. Sure, Damon was dangerous, but scary? Not really. Not any more. Tyler didn't even flinch an iota when Damon flashed his fangs to insinuate a threat to the Lockwood jewels. If Damon wanted to hurt him, he would have done it by now. There was something to be said for the excruciating pain of turning under a full moon; it left little room for fear of hurt, in fact death became a promise of peace that was perhaps kinder than the life of a cursed one.

"You're better with your hands.", Tyler rasped, one hand already touching his own torso, stealing grabs from it, the other reaching out to Damon, though only barely capable of access to the vampire's raven locks, caressing the scalp available there, running his thumb along the curve of the ear he found, with rash affection.

Damon growled, more to give sensation to Tyler's cock than to show his displeasure at the banter. It wasn't much of an insult, though, when he could clearly feel how much Tyler was loving it. He hadn't even blinked when Damon's fangs touched upon him, and something about that had made the vampire like him even more. Was he trusted now, or did Tyler just not care about what went around his dick? Either way, the elder Salvatore had gotten the poster boy for ill-mannered hetero jock culture to enjoy what was being done to him, a job well done in his not-so-humble opinion. Damon finally let his eyes slide shut, focusing entirely on the cock in his mouth.

His attention broke momentarily at the fingertips that stole brave touches of his head and hair. Was Tyler actually liking it? Damon grunted and gripped one hand tightly on a too-warm thigh, the other pumping hard at the girthy cock as he sucked hard on the tip. He wondered briefly if Tyler was acting out of instinct, breaking a facade of some sort. But then he didn't care too much, even if he didn't hate the cocky bastard. He'd really like to hate him. He'd figure out if he did or not later.

Hardly one to turn down a good blow job, Tyler leant forward and grabbed Damon to pull him up from his cock anyway. He wanted to taste himself on those evil, dead lips. His eyes stayed shut for the entirety of the kiss that came, Tyler's big hands forcing Damon into him from the back of his head. "Nice.", he said, when the passionate kiss was done, releasing the vampire from previous hold, and opening his eyes to reveal a dazzling expression. He pushed Damon off to his side and took an instant grip of that big dick again, still solid, but without a pulse. Tyler rolled that foreskin all the way back, and whipped his fist right around the neck of Damon's handsome tool with a fierce grip that promised to obliterate the crown of sensitive nerves above. "Bet I can make you bust...even with my left hand.", every one of Tyler's words seemed like they should have been accompanied by a wink.

Something in the air had changed, the electricity of a power struggle reshaped into something like passion, and Damon was wary of it. Especially since it seemed he was partaking of it gladly. He was surprised yet again, but returned the kiss hungrily, his hand sliding heavily down Tyler's chest. Damon was convinced, with the expression that met him after, that Tyler had stopped caring that he was liking this whole situation. As he rolled off with the push, his grin seemed to plaster itself onto his features. He had accomplished something, if only gaining an unpredictable new toy. Damon released a short puff of air as Tyler gripped him again. "Go for it," he chuckled, pale fingers finding Tyler's thick length again, "But I bet I cum more." His lips pursed playfully and his eyes expanded in their signature way as he gave a slow, somewhat lazy pump to the cock in his hand.

In an oddly cute gesture which broke the moment, Tyler did his 'yeah right' face, or was it 'someone just farted'? It was a cross between him finding something funny, hating it and not believing it, all at the same time. Either way it made him look adorable in the most goofy and badly drawn way. "If you do, doesn't that just mean I give the better handjob?", and just like that, the silly face became a provocative one. Tyler made sure to fix a stare with Damon before doing anything else, but once he had, that well-situated hand moved up sharply from the neck of Damon's dick and went on to pump over the darker, sensitive bulb of meat above it. So hot, even Tyler's mouth watered. "Come on asshole.", he sounded slightly annoyed, nudging Damon's grip on him with a pelvic thrust of sorts, "Too gentle."

Damon couldn't help but grin. Tyler was being too terrific in their sexual banter, too cute with everything. Dangerously cute. "Then you've had more practice than you're admitting," he smirked, not beneath aiming hits at Tyler's straightness. His expression turned quickly to distracted pleasure, though, as he was stroked roughly in so many nice ways. He had to keep Tyler alive now. Damon's eyes flashed as it was suggested that he was gentle in any respect. With his expression turning darker again, his hand tightened punishingly around the wolf, blurring over him with supernatural speed. "You talk too much," his voice was laced with hints of moans, "Which is saying something, coming from me." Damon's other arm crossed over his chest, taking hold of Tyler's chin, his thumb scraping along his jaw.

"Kinda got my own to play with.", Tyler shot back as Damon implied that he must have played with some cock before, visibly soured by the joke made at his expense. Damon was going to get it now, if he hadn't been due before. He hummed moans of pleasure that faded in and out, as the handsome vampire tugged at his fat tool with supernatural speed. Tyler didn't hate it, but he thought it was a little beneath Damon to resort to using vampire speed to prove a point, or even just to have good sex. That didn't matter though. What did, was in the palm of Tyler's hand; no, not the rock hard cock, the wetness that oozed from it. Precum.

It kept rolling out of Damon now, and Tyler hadn't even noticed it at first. Sexy as fuck, and just as well really. Healing aside, a bit of self lubrication would prevent that demonic dick from going raw from Tyler's brutish touches. He smiled naughtily, words gluttonous with exhilarating venom, "Looks like I got you wet. Hot. Don't hold off...I can go at the same time.", milking that big dick had turned Tyler on enough, especially now that it was wet with it's own juices, glossy, sticky sounds filling his ears as he continued to work his hand over it. He'd let go and Damon could yank his spunk right out of him, just as soon as Damon started cumming himself. He smirked as the concept, looking so fuckable as he did, spoilt for choice as he alternated his view from cock to cock.

He could smell himself the second he began to leak for the wolf, and his eyes fluttered as he turned his gaze to the ceiling, just enjoying the feeling of it. Tyler could say anything he liked, but Damon knew that this was unbearably hot for them both. His hand slowed to a rapid pace, though it was still quicker than any human could hope to manage. He twisted his wrist so his fingers rotated over the juicy cock with each pass. Damon chewed on his lip, grunting as his hips jerked of their own accord.

"You really are an animal, Lockwood. Filthy. I like it." Something warmed in his lower abdomen, constricting his innards. "Fuck," he groaned loudly, his head tipping back into the sheets. Tyler must have been holding off on his own orgasm out of sheer will. The vampire stopped caring about it, though, as the sensation built rapidly, jumping from the tip of his cock gladly, thick ropes landing on his stomach.

Tyler's head was locked in position to one side, lips permanently parted as Damon came in his hand. He looked unnervingly hot when he came. And those noises, from the back of his throat; fucking insane. Tyler's breathing switched from being frozen and relieved, as his own orgasm run through him. He didn't make much sound as he came, but he looked deliciously sleepy, and his body jerked and spasmed uncontrollably, even if only a little. His cum was thick and white, but did not shoot from his dick; instead gushing to cover itself, along with Damon's hand. Licking his lips, Tyler eventually stopped jerking Damon off, though he was tempted to continue, grabbing it at the base and wiggling it a little in a playful gesture. When he let go, Damon was still hard, cock resting in it's own pearly pool of vulgar excrement. They had that in common then; persistent hardness, perhaps in more ways than one.

"Messy.", Tyler remarked, trailing his fingertips ticklishly over Damon's stomach, running them through the viscous juice that now caused it to glisten. "Not bad. Thought you would have gone harder than that though. I mean you're Damon, right? Just...well, it was kinda...normal?", obviously Tyler wasn't disappointed, but he was simply stating an observation. He'd thought sex with Damon would involve being left within an inch of your life, screaming until you lost your voice, maybe even at least some use of chains and a whip. But this was different to what he would have imagined. Good, but different. Wiping himself and Damon's hand off with a nearby t-shirt on the floor, Tyler lay there with his arms folded, pondering the wonder of the ceiling. "We should probably sleep now.", perhaps the spell of heat-of-the-moment sexuality was being lifted, as Tyler became more conscious about what had just happened.

* * *

The scent of a new, but delicious breed of cum hit his nose hard, and Damon looked down at his hand as it became covered in the stuff. Once it had stopped dribbling it out, he brought his hand up to his mouth, licking slowly at the sauce on it. There wasn't an unending supply of this, but it was just as delicious as Tyler's blood. He chuckled flippantly, watching the random designs come from the fingers on his stomach. "Well then how about next time, I tie you up and paddle you. I'd hate to disappoint." Damon smirked drunkenly, laughing as Tyler cleaned them off. It was cute, in it's way. He looked at the wolf, who now stared upward with an expression that nipped at Damon's curiosity. "You do this every time you sleep with someone?" He pulled on Tyler's arm, bringing the were to him.

"Relax, Ty. I'm gonna let you get your sleep." Damon pushed his fingers over Tyler's scalp slowly, examining the expressions on his face. The vampire felt sleep calling him, as well. The wolf could pull out one hell of an orgasm. He smirked at some unspoken joke, maybe at how cold Tyler had became afterwards. This would be very fun over the next few weeks. He knew it.

"We haven't slept yet.", was Tyler's only, moody response the Damon's question. It seemed Tyler blamed Damon for what just happened, and that he would have rather slept than been jerked off by a guy who probably still wanted to kill him. "Just so you know, this is a one off. I don't fuck guys, and we hate each other.", something about that was unconvincing though, no matter how blunt Tyler was trying to shape his edges when talking to Damon and barely gracing him with a full gaze. "I'm serious. So...we good?", hesitant eyes dragged themselves over to Damon's finally.

"Sure it is," he smirked, pulling their bodies closer still, eyes alight with mischief. "I could tell just how much you hated me then. Mortal enemies, arch rivals, yadda yadda." Damon pinned his stare once he finally caught Tyler's eyes. It was amazing how different his demeanour was, now that he wasn't trying to make Damon cum like thunder. He pulled Tyler's face to his, just to see if the wolf would respond positively to it. If he did, that would give Damon enough excuse to stick around in the morning, maybe even come back for a visit or two. Now that would be fun in all sorts of ways. Damon's lips hovered less than an inch from Tyler's, his pale eyes fixed on the brown ones in front of him.

He resisted Damon's repositioning of his face, just for a second, and then tried not to look at him directly at first, once his head had been fully turned. "Fuck off Damon.", he managed to get out, pushing Damon further over to his side of the bed, and Tyler rolling back to his. An excruciatingly long amount of time passed, or what felt like it. All Tyler would remember in the morning of what came next, was his fidgeting, and his positive response when asked out of nowhere if he was still hard. Waking up on top of Damon, to the realisation that he'd fell asleep making out with him; that'd be news.

* * *

**THE END**


	3. Chapter 3 Cornered

**Title:** A Silver Thread

**Type:** Slash, Angst, Snark, Friendship, DubCon

**Rating:** NC-17

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries [Showverse]

**Pairing:** Damon Salvatore/Tyler Lockwood

**Setting:** Some time after Season 2 Episode 14 "Crying Wolf", to be treated as an alternative to what could have happened.

**Word Count:** 7758

**Summary:** It's the morning after the night before and for Tyler it is quite literally a rude awakening, rolling out of bed to learn that last night hadn't just been a twisted dream, not that he really thought of it as a nightmare anyway. He promises to play Damon's game so that Jules doesn't come home to find out that he's been screwing around with not only a vampire, not only a guy, but Damon Salvatore! Locked into agreement, Tyler meets Damon at a restaurant later that night, not thinking that their "date" would end on good terms and lead on to something even better. But then, prediction was never one of Tyler's strong suits. Snark and battles of the ego ensue.

**Warnings:** Many sexual references and instances of adult language used. Rated NC-17 as a series; this chapter containing adult content as well as mild references to bloodplay. To be treated as alternate events to what happened canonly after Season 2 Episode 14 "Crying Wolf", so no strict ties to any canon events that occurred after that. This is a co-write so excuse any perspective shifts you might encounter. Tyler was written by me **_Jaxon666_** and Damon by _**VarrosGirly**_. Comments welcome, but leave your bad attitude at the door. Thanks.

* * *

Eyes open, wide awake. Tyler's first thought? Usually that it still surprises him how pallid the light it is outside, even though he's waking up much earlier and on very little sleep these days. Today? Thank fuck last night was a dream. He shook his head thinking about how gross the whole thing was. Damon. What an asshole. As if that would ever happen, especially with him. As he thought about the dream without moving, after a handful or more minutes Tyler came to a resolve. Time to stop thinking about that bullshit. But just before he did, he let out a sly smirk. Sure he wasn't gay or anything but he privately liked how sick his mind was to go to that place. Besides, the sex in that dream was fucking good, and no one was around reading his mind. He was safe to have that one second of sick, secret pleasure. Plus, he could always deny he ever had it, to himself.

11 am. A little later than he'd been getting up lately, but by the taste in his mouth, he'd been drinking, and apparently a lot. He shook his head side to side; no hangover could kill his morning wood. Whatever. He dragged himself out of bed and made his way into the kitchen to make breakfast. He'd shower after that. Unfortunately, he would find that he wasn't alone in the kitchen. In fact, breakfast was about to be served, with a side of harsh reality.

"Damon! Fuck! That shit happened!" he shot, paralyzed in his tracks for a second but nonetheless loud in his speech. He finally snapped out of it, still embittered by the truth of his circumstance, taking a seat that allowed him to face away from Damon, sulking with him arms crossed. "Gross.", he uttered to himself.

Damon had spent a good little while simply watching Tyler sleep. The pup slept like a vampire, which was impressive, but didn't give him much ammo for morning-after teasing. Oh wait, it was the morning after. Good enough. He had bacon going in one pan, egg whites in another, and orange juice was sitting on the table already. Who said he wasn't a considerate person? Well, he and everyone he knew did, but he liked doing unexpected things sometimes. Tyler came into the room just as a couple of pieces of toast popped up from their tanning session, and the reaction was priceless.

Damon almost wished he had a camera going. Speaking of, maybe he'd do that next time...give Lockwood some fond memories.

"See, I was going to have some witty, oh-so-clever morning comment for you, but that was just too perfect." Damon smirked, sliding food onto a plain white plate and setting down in front of Tyler.

"Sleep well? I'd guess by the size of your, ah, LockWOOD that you did." He batted his eyes and poured a glass of orange juice, going for a mug of coffee for himself.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it now, that wouldn't be any fun." Damon sipped and thought a moment. "Actually, it might be. Just to prove you wrong again."

Tyler glared at Damon through sideways eyes, half closed and visibly cursed, his violent frown protruding from the bottom of his forehead to frame the look miserably. He really wanted to smack Damon square in his jaw, more than once, and the difference was that now he could do so, with impressive levels of success. But no, part of being in control of what he now was, meant being in control. Pity. He cushioned a growl from the back of his throat, by keeping his mouth closed.

"Shut the fuck up Damon! And stop looking at my dick!" Tyler bellowed with a deep tone, eyes widened with heightened annoyance now, hands quickly shifting to cover his groin.

"That is NOT happening again. I don't know what kind of vamp shit you pulled last night but it wasn't me. You're lucky I don't just take a chunk out of you for whatever you did to me.", his nasty little gaze was consistent, not fleeting in the slightest; Tyler didn't even blink. "And if you think I'm touching whatever you cooked up you can think again. I got no plans to get date raped by a fuckin' undead homo."

"Are you always this grumpy in the morning, or just after a good, hard roll in the hay?" Damon was clearly tickled with himself, and Tyler's reaction, and, well, everything. Road trips were oh so fun. He should do this more often. In fact, he just might.

"Down boy, you know vampires can't compel werewolves. Now you do, anyway." Damon fixed up a plate for himself, since he clearly wasn't getting a free pass on the most deliciously naughty blood he'd ever had. He sat down in the chair opposite Tyler, watching him with curious, entertained eyes.

"Trust me, if I was going to play with you, I'd want you to remember it. Like last night. So might as well eat, Jules will be back in a couple hours." Damon shoved a forkful of egg into his mouth before pointing at the phone. "Answering machine."

"Shit! Jules!", genuine panic came over Tyler, causing him to jump to his feet. In spite of his newly epically flustered state of mind, he remained looking exceptionally angry too, mostly because he fucking was.

"You have to go. Now! I'm serious Damon. She'll know I had someone here. Someone like you...and what we did.", it scraped at his nerve endings that Damon just sat there feeding himself, smirking, enjoying the display of his desperation; the little undead shit didn't even need to eat. What a bastard.

"I've gotta clean the place. I've gotta do it now. Damon, get the fuck out! I'm not playing.", his manic body language and attention placements finally landed on Damon, at which point he began staring him out. Damon was going one way or another; through the door or through a fucking window.

The distinctive vampire laughed, watching Tyler jump and rush around like a hummingbird with ADHD. Except less feathers, more angst, and a very nice dick.

"You know, you've been very rude to me, well, aside from when we were jerking each other off...or when I got to feed off you...but yeah, complete little prick." He took another drink of coffee, looking very relaxed.

"I'm not stopping you from cleaning, am I? And I would SO love to have a chat with Jules." Hadn't he wanted to pull Tyler's head off just last night? Good thing he didn't go along with that plan of action.

"Go ahead...give me one reason why I should listen to you, when I clearly don't listen to anyone." Damon plucked a piece of bacon from Tyler's untouched plate, crunching on it gleefully.

"Look Damon, what's it gonna take to get you out of here, right now?", Tyler let slip a small piece of shrapnel from the explosion of his inner-rant.

Sure, Damon loved pissing people off, rattling their cages and getting his own way, but at the expense of not being able to do any of that any more? Maybe not. At least Tyler managed to manifest that intelligence from out of his ass, present predicament aside. And he was willing to do almost anything to get rid of Damon right now, because he barely knew how to clean beyond basically, at all, let alone the industrial strength cleaning that it would take to throw off the senses of a well-evolved werewolf.

"I'm throwing you a bone. Play nice or we fight. You might not think I'm a threat, but I am. All it takes is one bite Damon, and you're dead. Dead in a way that there's no coming back from. So...your choice.", there was no time to deliver these words slowly, every minute was precious if he was going to throw Jules off. Damon had to leave now; in fact an hour before now would have been great.

"And if you win...I'm dead anyway.", and Damon couldn't have his fun then, could he? No. He really couldn't. Way to sell hard, Tyler. You learnt something as a spoilt little trust fund brat.

Damon may have looked like he wasn't listening, but he was. An assumption that he might not care was a little closer to target. But Tyler threatening him with a bite, simply to rid himself of a problem, did not sit too well with the vampire. His eyes flashed quickly as Tyler proved to not be the small, moronic jock he should have been.

"That's assuming I'd kill you for the convenience of it." He always could find a new playmate, but he was liking this one. Spunky, nasty, straight; all the things that he loved to twist and bend around him, in a number of senses.

"Fine, I can play ball," he smirked, tilting his head as he looked Tyler over, "I'm gonna need a phone number. And the promise that the next time I come calling, you show." Tyler could either give in and make Damon a very happy vampire, or have a fight, smelly house, and the knowledge that Damon would come back for another go anyway. "And I bet you'd want to get rid of that," he gestured with his fork and a widening of his eyes toward Tyler's crotch, "Before Jules gets back, too. Tick tock, pup."

"Fine Damon, you win.", Tyler stomped over to the kitchen work surface and plucked a small notepad from the area near the phone, jotting his number down so hard with a nearby red marker that even a human could have heard the scraping of ink and felt against paper, from across the room.

He looked ridiculously and adorably vexed as he did so. He tore the paper from its hardened glue and within seconds he was standing right in front of Damon, holding his number up, not caring that the vampire probably thought his inferior height mixed with his anger was cute. Fuck Damon Salvatore. At least this would get rid of him, for now.

"There. There's your stupid fucking number. Now get out. No games, Damon. Seriously.", he obviously wasn't fearing for his life, by the tone and physical closeness he dared to use and provoke with, but then Tyler had proved that much last night, and Damon had seemed to approve.

"You have no clue how damned adorable you are when you're all huffy." Damon stuffed the sticky note into his pocket, his eyes narrowed, then wide, as he looked at Tyler intently.

"Now that's really your number? It'd just be so crushing to get the rejection hotline next time I'm all hot and bothered for some pint-sized wolfy loving." If he kept pushing and pushing, he'd get into trouble, which was what he did best. Damon grinned, ruffling Tyler's hair and letting out a quick laugh.

"I think I left my underwear in the bedroom. Or the bathroom...hmmm, come to think, I might've left it anywhere. I should go look for it." He winked and slid to Tyler's right, meaning to head back to the previous night's crime scene.

"Unlike some people, I don't fuck around.", yes, it was Tyler's number, and apparently the young werewolf aimed to prove just that with an added chest bump of sorts, which came at the end of his words. His posturing was part street-thug part animal, unusual to the eye. Like it or not, strength aside, Damon was physically slighter in most ways of body frame, than Tyler. That counted for more than something between men, during physical disputes. Something primal within them.

Tyler grabbed Damon by the scruff of his cold, pale neck as he tried to slip past him. He didn't even manoeuvre for the courtesy of facing the vampire right away, as he spoke this time. "You go now. That was the deal. If not, I'll show you fucking huffy.", and this time he gave Damon one last "fuck you" grin. Not very Tyler like. Maybe not then, but now? Oh yes. Now indeed.

Damon's eyes darkened and his fangs extended, but he was absolutely delighted by the response. After all, he wouldn't have liked Tyler this much if the pup backed down and let the eldest Salvatore walk all over him, would he?

"So cute," he smirked again, smacking Tyler's hand from his neck. He may like and even enjoy the resistance, but he didn't care for his clothes getting spoiled. They were designer brand, and some of them deceptively vintage. "You show me huffy then, pup. Next time." His face returned to its more human appearance, and he planted a ridiculous little kiss on the tip of Tyler's nose before making his way out the front door. "Don't forget to keep your phone on," he reminded, shutting the door behind him.

"Cute? Fucking ass.", Tyler grumbled, taking over a minute to come to the realisation that pondering the annoyance caused by Damon was far less important that removing all traces of him from the cabin. "Oh fuck!", and with that, he went about the not-so-awesome start to his day of activities.

He'd kill Damon for this. Little did he know though that Damon had already texted him to arrange a meeting later that night. A nice little surprise he'd come across after finishing his master-cleanse of the entire place and fifth double check of every corner and item of decoration.

Tyler looked down to the screen of his phone, "Fuck me! You fucking-", and the sound of Jules' voice, referencing Tyler's latest vocalisation caused instant silence. Seconds later he was barely explaining that away, awkwardly too. Fucking Damon Salvatore. Total prick. What did he mean "wear all black" anyway?

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Damon tossed his keys to the attending valet, stopping a moment to compel him to take extra special care of the car. He didn't need to worry about a tip because, well he was loaded, but compelling people to just do everything was so much easier. The vampire had gone with a more casual, fitted, and naturally black, suit, silky matching shirt tucked neatly into his slacks. Damon entered the restaurant, spotting his date, he chuckled to himself at the mental use of the word, waiting in a chair nearby. He didn't look too thrilled, good.

"That is clearly not all black," he said, tsking lightly at the single colour flaw as he approached, "But not a bad effort." And Tyler did look good enough for now. He cleaned up nicely, but Damon could still complain for the Hell of it. It was Damon.

"Two for Salvatore," he told the maitre d', who immediately marked off something on a list. Damon hadn't really had this planned since this morning, had he? "Come on," he nudged at Tyler's foot with his own, following their waitress to a table in the back.

"Yeah well I'm not dead. I don't own black everything.", Tyler scowled in defence of his blue t-shirt, just barely visible beneath his fitted black sweater, offering no apology for his attitude, not even with the tiniest mannerism. He barely wanted to look at Damon at all, just yet.

"Anyway, what the Hell are you wearing? You think this is a date now, is that it?", Tyler was so appalled by the notion that he didn't even lower his voice so that nobody could hear what he was saying. Careless. One point to Damon then.

As they were seated, Tyler found all of this way too formal and romantic. But then, Damon was anything but romantic, at least to him. This was all just meant to make his skin crawl, and it did. Clearly, Tyler was bothered by this whole thing, unable to sit still without animating his distain.

"What is this Damon, huh? What do you want? I said I'd play along but I didn't say I'd be your bitch, so spill.". Tyler was about as settled as a newborn baby on a bed of needles.

Damon was still in too good a mood from his morning to be anything but pleased with Tyler's continued antics.

"As I've said before, I take good care of how I look. Maybe we can fix that about you." Damon smirked, knowing how much that insinuation would bite at Tyler.

"I figured I should buy you dinner, since I gave you such a nice time last night." He didn't bother keeping his voice to a level of embarrassed humility, and didn't care what the nameless faces around thought. Tyler could go ahead and fret about it all he wanted, that changed nothing.

"But I'm mostly serious. And I don't want you to be my bitch. I've had plenty of bitches, and they're no fun. Trust me." The little struggles of power play they'd gone through had piqued the vampire's interest, and that was always worth something in his book.

"Get everything cleaned up in time? No extra 'eau de hot hunky vampire' hanging around?"

"Fuck you. I look fine. Better than fine. And you should know, you're so into me.", those last two words of Tyler's came with the delivery of a patronizing series of facial expressions, meant to mock Damon. "You gave me a nice time!", Tyler raised his voice so much he almost shouted, beating his fists down against the table just once, making the cutlery rattle in it's place.

"I think it's you who had the 'nice time' Damon. You're the one who just has to have more of me. I'm not the one blackmailing you into lame restaurant dates.", the cocky little werewolf had a point, but unlike Damon, he didn't punish him in the same way for it; his guile was more a competitive one; he liked to win an argument, roll in the dirt, play fight. He didn't mean to fuck with Damon's head. Damon did not have the same intentions.

As for cleaning up in time, "Yeah I did, thanks for asking.", angry sarcasm came in the wind of Tyler's given thanks. "But she still knew I'd done something with...someone. I forgot...you can't wash that sort of thing out of a person's metabolism. I told her it was the chalet girl.", Tyler took not-so-private amusement in the fact that Damon has been described as such, and he beamed as he did so.

If the post-sex make-out session was anything to go by, Tyler was in serious denial here and now. Damon knew there was just a little tweaking needed before the wolf stopped caring about his macho display so much that he lashed out like this.

"Touché," he grinned, raising his water goblet in a mocking toast. "But you're right...I gave you an amazing time. And you loved it. At the time, anyway... I could always remind you." Damon was joking, of course. For the time being. He wasn't about to suggest that he share the hotness that was Tyler's cumface with the entire restaurant. Vampires were selfish like that.

"Order anything," he waved at the menu, "Not like I expected different." Damon would likely end up picking something meaty and rare, just how he liked all his food.

"You always give yourself credit? Maybe I just like sex.", Tyler offered to shed some light on a situation that he insisted to be dubious, a mean look coming from those big dark eyes of his, "And don't talk about it as if you were doing me a favour. You wanted it. Not me.", not so much a blame game as a flat fact. Tyler may have eventually given in to Damon's advances, but he hadn't pursued the vampire.

With his face angled down a little, Tyler started looking at the menu and a few moments of silence passed. "Nope, looks like they're fresh out of stakes and vervain. Guess I'll settle for any sort of dead meat. Well done.", who knew Tyler was capable of double entendres? Not even him, truth be told. Maybe Damon had rubbed off on him in more ways than one.

Damon smirked, setting his menu down.

"To think I passed up the vampire slayer themed restaurant for this one."

Tyler could kick and scream like a brat all he wanted, it made no difference to the vampire. Then again, he didn't want to go through an entire evening of it, so something had to change. Damon was about to say something more before the waitress returned with his cabernet, ready to take their orders. He ordered a filet mignon, very rare, with not much else. No flimsy, pre-dinner salads for this vampire. Yuck.

"So," he sipped at the wine, which tasted like it wasn't as old as him, but old enough to be nice, "I am serious here, you know." Damon was being truthful, but it was a Hell of a workout to actually act civil. Especially with a werewolf who was so delightful when pissed off.

"I'd like to...make a peace offering. Or something." Creases formed on the sides of his nose, though he tried to keep a straight face.

"It'd be great if you didn't want to kill me every time you see me from now on, and I could try to feel the same." As if he really felt much. "But throw me a bone here, I don't make efforts to be civil for just anyone."

Tyler looked like he'd just sniffed something foul, when in fact he was just a little surprised, at least for a moment. Was Damon just ordering in French? Accent sounded genuine too. Pretty cool, getting to live that long had it's advantages.

"You? A peace offering? Right, and where are you hiding Ashton Kutcher, Damon?", at least Tyler looked amused in a warm way for once. Well more burning than warm, angered blood gently saturating his complexion with healthy colour.

Damon was being nice? That was just wrong. But it was happening, and he did sound genuine for a murderous, psychotic, entirely selfish, pathological egomaniac. Tyler received his offers with an eyebrow raised in doubtful curiosity.

"Look Damon, I don't hate you. Not when you're being...well...cool. Got it?", Tyler hoped he did, not wanting to admit to too much. Not unless he was given a very good reason to anyway.

Damon rolled his eyes animatedly, and set his wine down, leaning forward, elbows on the table.

"Fine, I can be 'cool.' If you're a decent guest." If things took a turn for the worst, Damon could always compel or kill people who witnessed. That could ruin his suit, though, and he hated going to that tailor for fittings, even if the results were impeccable.

"Can you be cool? I'll admit you surprised me last night, inviting me in and not trying to rip my head off, despite how hard I was trying to provoke you." And the following activities, of course shaped and brought to reality by his own devious nature, but that had been brought up plenty today, right? At least for the next twenty minutes.

"I can say I...like you. I don't get it, what with you being, you know." Damon mimicked claws and a growl, "So let's not start over, but have a truce, or agreement, or whatever. Deal?"

"I am cool!", Tyler quickly bit, knowing that it wasn't fully the case.

He knew he had a wild temper, even before he awakened the curse. But in the case of him and Damon, Damon was definitely to blame for the antagonistic feelings between them.

"You make me mad, I'm gonna get mad. Other than that we don't got a problem.", and if Damon stopped pushing the gay sex stuff that'd be great too.

"Start over?" Tyler's eyes investigated Damon as if to check to see if it was wise to make a meal out of him "I think we're past that. How about you just be less of a prick, and I'll work on my anger management, deal?", Tyler smiled, this time without malice.

"Besides, you're probably only being nice right now because you want to get some tonight. You probably want to play footsie with my junk under the table, already.", well, Tyler may have been right so he couldn't be hated for drawing those conclusions.

"Aww, you peeked. That's cheating," Damon waved a finger at Tyler with a smirk, "But I have my reasons for wanting to play nice with a wolf who really does play nice." And it was obvious he didn't mean in manners.

"But I'll be a dick when I want to. I just happen to not want to right now." Damon absently twirled one of the forks on the table, watching Tyler.

"But for argument's sake, let's say I was being a complete, red-blooded male right now and behaving just to get laid. Would it be working?" He laughed to himself again, taking a longer sip of his wine.

Depending on how this conversation went, he may have to switch it up to the strong stuff. Which would end up being bad for some wandering soul out in the night. Not like he cared about that, though.

With his eyes unable to pick between a far away side of Damon to settle upon, Tyler went on to grumble a little, still bothered by the situation, feeling like a prisoner to it; something that both his human and animal side did not take kindly to at all.

"You're not going to get 'laid' Damon.", wrong word to use with Tyler, because that just made him think of how gay he wasn't, and how inarguably he was never going to have butt sex with another guy.

"Last night...", he started, but then a troubled look came over his face, forcing Tyler to stop himself from completing the sentence. It looked like he wanted to bite something much bigger than his lip, somehow.

That was the wrong time to start something that sounded so potentially juicy without finishing, as was clear in Damon's expression. He was now looking at Tyler with large eyes, trying to suppress a grin that shone brightly from those icy orbs.

"Oh no, you're not getting out so easily. I wasn't going to ask, but you started it. Spill."

The pup got a small break, though, as the waitress returned with their food, cooked perfectly. So Damon may or may not have earlier compelled others to get his table's orders made very quickly. He smiled painfully at her until she left, his gaze then turning sharp and giddy back onto Tyler.

"Spill, and don't talk with food in your mouth. Not classy." Damon smirked, cutting up his own steak.

"Fine.", the irritated were snapped again, loudly enough to capture the attention of nearby diners, not that they mattered right now.

"I didn't like it. I mean, I didn't want it. But-", Tyler's pupils rolled around upwardly, as though trying to find the right wording to use in the depths of his brain. He looked so cute and frustrated, tongue poking through his upper lip. "Look. I guess what I'm saying is...it was...well what we did...it felt good. You're good at it. But I didn't wanna do it. I just did it. Then I got into it because it was like...happening. And now I'm like...I don't wanna do it again. Okay!", he struggled to elaborate his personal view on the matter of his and Damon's naughty fun times.

There was so much to be said about Tyler's struggle to put how he felt into words. Damon chewed on a single bite of his filet, watching how deliciously the pup's expressions jumped around as he spoke, how adorable he was being with his continued, straighty insistings.

"So what you're saying is...you didn't want to, but you did, and you liked it?" He took a long sip of his wine, attempting to watch his words. "And now, you still don't want to...so we should, and you'd like it more, giving in faster?" Ironically, Damon really was trying to keep his mischievous side in check, it wouldn't be wise to fuck this little arrangement up.

"You can't tell me you don't want me and then tempt me by being all...wolfy and adorable." Damon gestured his hand in a general, sweeping motion. "You afraid you'd really like it if we went at it again? Hmm?"

"Fuck off Damon. Don't try to twist it your way.", Tyler attacked his well done steak with his knife and fork, cutting it into thick chunks as if it had offended him. "I'm giving you credit for being good at...well, what you did. I'm even taking some for myself. But mainly I'm saying it was a one time deal. I'm not into you, or any guy. Like at all.", that felt a little rude to say, but since when had Tyler ever cared about committing social faux pas? Since the twelfth of never.

Just as well he took some credit for the mind-blowing sexual activities last night. Damon hadn't awarded him any. Also not a great idea.

"I'm not trying to be adorable Damon. Fuck adorable." and then Tyler realized how that statement would be construed and grimaced for just a moment. "Can't we just be friends? Why do we HAVE to do that...other stuff?", he asked, a little unnerved, chewing on blocks of thick meat, served into his mouth by the four prongs of his fork.

"You should definitely take credit for yourself. Weres give great handjobs," he smirked rudely, but it hadn't been his saying, just his twist on words. "And I'd hate to see what monstrosity results from you actually trying to be adorable. You just do it, especially when you get all angry and sassy."

Damon snorted a fast laugh, cutting his steak with less zeal than the wolf. Really, though, he was getting tired of Tyler beating the dead horse of his straightness. He got it.

"If you'd rather just hang out and do...normal stuff...I can do that." Despite his nearly disgusted look. But perhaps hanging out with a wolf was very different from hanging out with, say, Jeremy.

"But what you've gotta realize is, I'm not a 'bro'. I like fucking. A lot. Can't promise I won't keep trying. But you'd have one hell of an easier life answering my calls. Ignoring this undead bastard is a very bad idea. Bad for your health." Another bite of steak gone, and his wine glass drained. He filled it with the chilled bottle left behind.

Tyler's features bunched up to form am expression of rife displeasure at Damon's crass choice of words, as well as his taunts about the werewolf being adorable again, putting it across as if it were a compliment. Fucking Damon. Tyler was no plushie. And if he were he'd be a badass plushie that ate things and clawed through stuff. He felt his skin getting hot, and his breath deepening, chest and shoulders widening out ready to fight, taking on wolfen characteristics in human form. He closed his eyes to calm down and took a swig of chilled water, only to realise he'd drank the whole glass in one go. Soothing himself, he tried to remain civilized and in control, as he spoke on to Damon. The mild shift in nature, an atmospheric thud to any with enhanced senses, one that spilled out from the center of Tyler's being.

"You know, maybe if you were actually genuinely cool with me, if you actually wanted to just hang out. Maybe if you genuinely gave a fuck about someone other than yourself...maybe I wouldn't even mind some of the other stuff...sometimes."

Tyler looked around for the reason as to why that admission didn't just embarrass him. He didn't find it.

* * *

"But instead you keep saying I'm adorable and talking to me like I'm some kid who's gonna do whatever the Hell you say like it or not. Not gonna happen Damon. Your loss. Try that crap on someone like Jeremy or Matt. They'll probably bend over and beg for it." And if Damon thought Tyler was hot when he was angry and out of control, he was even hotter when he was angry and IN control; much like now.

Damon sighed, looking uncomfortably at his half-finished meal. Why was Tyler making it so hard for him to be nice? Especially when he presented himself as a challenge like this, good enough to bite and eat and suck on. What could he say, mean looked great on the kid.

"You have to remember that I'm way older, and you, and everyone you know, are all kids to me. If it really bothers you that much, I'll only call you adorable in my mind. And under my breath. Possibly when you're in a good mood." He smirked, but reminded himself to at least attempt to behave.

"So caring about your peers. That's what I really like." And he actually did, mocking others was one of his favourite hobbies. Having Tyler insult Matt and Jeremy's masculinity was quite appetizing, as if Damon wasn't hungry enough. For more things than the meat on his plate could take care of.

"I didn't invite you out tonight just to try and score...I genuinely want..." Damon shook his head almost too lightly to be noticed, having the constant look of discomfort on his face, as if he were trying really hard to hold in nasty gas.

"I want to get to know you. And I mean that. Fuck, I hate admitting it. Anyone who's ever spent five minutes with me would know that." Damon drank more wine, he needed to figure out how drunk he wanted to get tonight. "I like that you don't do everything I want. It's refreshing, and I like it that I can't make you do what I want. So you can be angry, nasty wolf-in-training all you like; it's hot."

Wow. He liked that Tyler didn't do everything he wanted. What a fucking douchebag! Like anybody should be willing to serve Damon's every whim.

"You're a real piece of work, Damon.", and that overshadowed the fact that he was a vampire who killed people for just getting in his way sometimes, especially when he was hungry.

Yet, despite his recent mood, Tyler became unexpectedly more relaxed, no longer tense, as before. He poured himself more water from the large jar nearby, and took a few more swigs, thinking before he spoke again.

"I don't trust you." And that was the shame of it, because if he did, there really wouldn't be any of this animosity flying around, or sexual defensiveness.

"You do what you want when you want. You don't care who it hurts. Tell me I'm wrong...or prove that you're right. Give me one good reason to trust you." Tyler pushed forward his finished plate, and tilted his chair back a little, waiting for Damon's response intently, clinging to the vampire's image to capture any slight physical reaction to his words that might incriminate him.

Tyler kept doing it, somehow forcing Damon to want to play nice, to not just push buttons and have an all-out fight on the table there and then. It was making the eldest Salvatore brother increasingly uncomfortable, and he didn't bother trying to hide the expression of it in his features anymore. Damon pushed the few pieces of meat left around his plate, as if some arrangement of them would spell out the answer he needed right now. Honestly, he didn't know why anyone would ever trust him. They just did sometimes, and he would continue to be amazed by that fact.

"I don't do what I want all the time. I'll kill, backstab, fuck, eat whoever I feel like, but it's not-" He stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. This conversation could only lead to drunk Damon, which led to more death. "I don't care when I hurt someone who's wronged me, or who I don't know." A growl built up in the back of his throat, loud enough for monsters like him to hear.

"Fact is, you're not going to trust me just because I put a string of words together. You're not that stupid." Yes, he was definitely going to need the scotch tonight. "You won't trust me until I give you a reason. And all I can offer is my company, with a promise to TRY to behave." Even that seemed to put him off, just a bit. Damon didn't like behaving, and he didn't like having to make promises, or change his habits in order to appease someone. Was this wolf really worth that? He'd been a fun playmate, and was obnoxiously attractive to the vampire, but still.

"Okay then, do you trust me? Everything else aside, do you know you can trust me?", Tyler asked, and if looks where anything to go by at all, this was definitely a loaded question. He wasn't even fiddling with a single thing whilst he asked and waited for his answer. And Damon better give him the right one. "Well?"

Damon narrowed his eyes, no hint given to their expanding anytime soon.

"You didn't bite me in my sleep, even after I…persuaded you to have fun," he noted, leaning forward, "You let me stay the night, didn't sell me out to Jules, though I suspect that was more for personal benefit," his eyebrows lifted once for emphasis, "And you came out here tonight. Knowing full well I'd probably come for you if you didn't." Damon shrugged, crossing his arms and looking the wolf over.

"But I can't say if I really trust you, not completely. I don't fully trust anyone, but you could be a good candidate for it. I can respect you as a fellow monster, though." Damon frowned, thinking.

"Hell, I'm going after you anyway; I hung around this morning, I trust you enough."

"Okay. Give me your ring.", that request was delicate and potentially endangering enough for Damon not to make that obvious anal sex joke. Tyler was staring him down calmly, with one open palm reached out to the vampire. He wasn't fucking around.

"If you trust me, give it to me. You know you'll get it back, right?", Tyler tested, and it was no superficial matter either. If Damon trusted him with the thing that granted freedom in the Sun, then Tyler could trust him in return.

"Your choice Damon. You can't have it all your way without it not being easy." and with that said Tyler was seconds way from taking back his hand.

Damon's hand clenched tightly out of instinct, his gaze no longer teasing, or even uncomfortable, but now deadly serious and set to pin. If he handed the ring over, and didn't get it back, he could always get back to Mystic Falls before sunrise, get Bonnie to make a new one. Right? Even then, he wasn't completely sure.

"You are one ballsy little bastard," he finally smirked, twisting the old artefact on his finger. Damon stared at it for a moment before pulling it off, hesitating as his hand moved toward Tyler's. He took an extremely unnecessary breath before dropping it into Tyler's outstretched palm. Damn his impulse and complete lack of self-preservation instinct sometimes. This had better be worth it.

Tyler's eyes widened in disbelief, and his mouth was doing something goofy. Really? Damon was either a slave to his lust or he actually had some sense of what a soul used to feel like. Either way, the ring that allowed him to walk around in sunlight without burning into ash was in Tyler's hand now. That hand was soon in his pocket, probably the first time it had ever known the warmth of a living thing. Tyler shook his head, and took a deep breath, and when he exhaled it sounded almost like laughter, but it wasn't.

"Wow Damon. Who knew you had it in you. You can trust somebody.", it wasn't gloating, but Tyler was more than pleased that Damon had decided to prove himself, even if it was reluctant or jaded an attempt, in truth.

"Tell you what. You're on.", and in case Damon didn't quite catch his reasoning, "That other stuff you like so much. You're on. Tonight. See what happens when you play ball?", and just then, Tyler really didn't seem like he'd ever hated the idea. Maybe Damon should try the putting his neck on the line thing with people more often. Especially with how deliciously keen Tyler was looking right now, all full of golden colour and dirty little smiles.

Damon stiffened as he watched his precious ring disappear under the gleaming wood of their dinner table. He had never given it up willingly, it was too valuable to him. Stolen from him, yes, plenty of times. But he always got it back. And all in an instant, he became acutely aware of Tyler's words, anxiety over his ring completely gone.

"Using something essential to my livelihood as a bargaining chip? And you wonder why I like you." Damon chuckled, wiping his mouth and placing the napkin over his dirtied plate.

"You really did learn something. I might have to take some credit, no way you could have been this fun before the curse." He looked around for a waitress to flag down for the check. Hell, he was in a good mood, he could part with cash.

"I'll bet you don't want to get down and dirty back at the cabin, not with Jules back." Too bad, because the idea of that was just so delicious and awful and nasty to him. Shame, really, that Tyler didn't quite share his sick sense of humour. "Which leaves my place."

"Not like you gave me a chance.", Tyler pointed out that Damon had no place assuming who he was before the curse, because back then, the eldest Salvatore really didn't give him the time of day, or anything resembling it. The werewolf didn't hide in his eyes that he was left a little moody at this fact, but it wasn't like he was about to cry over it.

"Don't talk about it like-", Tyler stopped himself from finishing, not due to the fact that there was no point when talking to Damon, but instead because he felt that by now, he really shouldn't have to. Hopefully Damon would get the message, now that Tyler's mood had been most recently sweetened. He didn't want to be thought of as just a fuck; that would make him a homo, the hungriest kind.

"Your place?", Tyler sort of perked up, if only for the anxiety of wondering where and what Damon's place was, here in Aspen.

The waitress had finally come over, bad tip for her tonight, and Damon stuffed a couple bills into the black folder before handing it right back. He smirked at Tyler's curiosity.

"You didn't think I'd sleep in my car while I was tracking you down, did you?" That would be a low point for him, even a one-night stand roach motel was more acceptable. "No, the Marriot up here has a suite that fits my taste just perfectly." Damon finished off the wine in his glass, pouring yet another; he had bought it, he was going to get his money's worth.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I'd love to know…why the sudden change of heart." Or dick, as it were. The vampire did his eye thing, tilting his head slightly, filled glass dangling by his fingertips.

"You trust me. Forget that you're into me. For whatever reason, you trust me. That means I can trust you too, because I know how hard it is for you to even admit something like that. And you did...which means I'm not just someone you want to screw.", Tyler gave a faint, warm smile which served as a backdrop to Damon paying the bill for their dinner.

He knew Damon would hate the reality of his reasoning, for how incriminating it was; a shred of humanity being the crime. It was what it was, and Damon would always be Damon, but maybe he'd benefit from being open with someone. Tyler was sort of okay with maybe being that someone, despite the them both being a guy thing.

"You ready to go then?", the now-frisky werewolf asked, not hesitant in the slightest. Music to Damon's ears.

It seemed to be a common hobby, figuring out how to make Damon human in as many ways as possible. Fortunately, most of the guesses were wrong. Unfortunately, Tyler's wasn't. Damn his wolfy ability to tell things about the vampire. He was right though; Damon had actually trusted him, though the reason wasn't clear even to himself.

"Great chat Dr. Phil." Damon pulled most of the change from the bill, stuffing it into the pocket inside his jacket. "Of course I'm ready, let's go." He stood, holding up a finger as he finished off the cabernet, smiling warmly at the taste. A good wine really was a mood lifter, as much as a great scotch could bring it down.

Outside, the valet brought his car back, and Damon thought about opening the door for Tyler; he decided against it when he couldn't be sure if the sarcasm would come off in the right way.

"Call me psychic, but I'm getting the feeling you aren't planning on letting go and being the wild, sex-crazed wolf you are, tonight." Damon pulled out of the parking lot, starting toward his hotel.

"Guess you'll have to find out.", as someone who had control issues himself, Tyler could tell that Damon hated not knowing what he was in store for.

The impulse didn't really have much in the way of specific thought attached, but having gone through steps to find answers within himself, Tyler had learnt that sometimes, knowledge of something gave the flavour of control over it, which was often good enough a substitute.

He shouldn't really have been okay with Damon driving under the influence, even if he was a vampire. But a car crash could hardly kill either of them, hopefully. Tyler shook it off, looking at Damon as the mischievous vampire loosely watched the road, images flashing through his mind about the many things they might be about to do. It was one part excitement, one part discomfort and two parts confusion. Tyler turned away and scowled so that Damon couldn't see, knowing that he would just love knowing what cocktail of thoughts Tyler had just sipped upon.

* * *

**THE END**


	4. Chapter 4 Dirty

**Title:** A Silver Thread

**Type:** Slash, Angst, Snark, Friendship, RST

**Rating:** NC-17

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries [Showverse]

**Pairing:** Tyler Lockwood/Damon Salvatore

**Setting:** Some time after Season 2 Episode 14 "Crying Wolf", to be treated as an alternative to what could have happened.

**Word Count:** 8095

**Summary:** So Tyler hadn't expected to enjoy the date Damon had forced him into, and most of it, he hadn't. But near the end, the mood had shifted, and now Damon has taken a keen Tyler back to the penthouse suite of a hotel nearby. It seems the two are coming to an understanding. Could they both really like one another in a way they soon won't mind admitting? Damon wants another taste, Tyler likes fangs. Naughtiness ensues. And all it took was a little conversation, right Damon? Well that, and mutual hotness, which never hurts.

**Warnings:** Many sexual references and instances of adult language used. Rated NC-17 as a series; this chapter containing adult content as well as mild references to bloodplay. To be treated as alternate events to what happened canonly after Season 2 Episode 14 "Crying Wolf", so no strict ties to any canon events that occurred after that. This is a co-write so excuse any perspective shifts you might encounter. Tyler was written by me **_Jaxon666_** and Damon by _**VarrosGirly**_. Comments welcome, but leave your bad attitude at the door. Thanks.

* * *

Damon slipped the key card into the slot provided, from the elevator, walking into the room and tossing his keys to the side, starting for the mini-bar but deciding against it. He wanted to clearly remember how tonight unfolded.

"So, next move is yours, wolfboy." Damon slid onto the dark leather couch in front of an electric fireplace, arms spread out over the back. The room's decoration was predictable, but darker; an older, classic feeling with a bit of a modern twist to it. Of course it was the penthouse suite; not too shabby.

"Oh, and feel free to the booze, I never pay full price." As long as they didn't break anything that couldn't be hidden or replaced easily, he really didn't care. Like he would anyway.

"You want to get me drunk Damon? Make it easier to wrap me around your little finger?" Tyler smirked playfully after a few moments of pretend seriousness that were never really intended to convince Damon of a delicate mood being present. Surprisingly, Tyler soon revealed that he had a drink of straight scotch in either hand, one offered out to Damon.

"Take it. You wanted one. I know you're not gonna get crazy." so Tyler trusted him too then, which was perhaps an oversight. Perhaps. And that question hung underneath the otherwise confident veneer presented by the resilient werewolf.

"Well who am I to refuse alcohol," he grinned, taking the glass and helping himself to a long drink. Damon wondered just what Tyler's angle was, what sort of thing he had planned.

"Have a seat," he nodded his head at the couch, watching Tyler carefully. It was probably bad that the wolf felt so comfortable he was willing to give Damon the thing that usually led him down a careless road. The only difference with tonight was that he didn't feel in the mood to snap on someone and go on a rampage. Yet.

"You want me to sit here-" Tyler looked to the adjacent couch, "-or here?" and then to the space directly next to Damon. The vampire would have both loved and hated him for the cocky, uneven smile burnt across his lips right now. No need though, because Tyler sat next to Damon anyway, before he even thought of answering.

"You are one frustrating Rubik's cube of motive and raw emotion. I don't get it." Damon swirled the liquid around in the glass, watching it slow as he stilled his hand before turning his attention back to Tyler.

"It's not that complicated Damon. I just don't put up with your shit like everyone else. That's what's confusing. Well that, and the fact that you're realising that the less of it you throw my way, the better. You're used to getting what you want by making people give it to you. Doesn't work with me."

At first it looked like Tyler was painfully pleased with himself, but appearances shifted and it became evident that in truth, he was just pleased with the moment, and the truth of his words. At least he wasn't wigging out. In fact, Tyler was calmer with this conversation than he'd ever been with Damon. But then, he was starting to see the vampire as a person, and not a conscienceless people-eater.

"So tell me. Why do you trust me?" Tyler's question ended with pursed lips, the sort of expression that was so ridiculous on his face that it only seemed rational to assume he wasn't aware of it.

Damon shrugged, he could agree with the pup's reasoning. That didn't mean things were any clearer to him, sadly. As for Tyler's inquiry, Damon stalled answering it by finishing his scotch, quickly. He set the empty glass on the table next to the sofa, turning his head to look the smaller male over.

"Who can't trust that face?" he grinned, making a joke of his answer. Which he knew would not suffice, made clear enough by Tyler's expression.

In jest, Tyler punched Damon in the arm as punishment for joking when he'd been asked a serious question. He'd better not make a habit of that, or think he was getting away with it. But for now, Tyler was still smiling, finding the vampire's audacity ticklish.

"Cut that out.", and he finally got some sort of response that he was looking for. Better than that even. Damon wasn't pretending he'd had some sort of epiphany, he was still perfectly imperfect. A sincere asshole. At least it was genuine.

"Fine, you're a little shit. But you're honest. A little shit who doesn't lie. I can trust that." Damon scratched his ear, looking sideways toward the fireplace.

"You don't fuck around. And Hell, I'm completely bite-free." Speaking of bites, Tyler had let him do that the night before...extra points for that. He looked slightly uncomfortable, though, as he'd forced himself to answer.

"You're a…good…person. Even if you could possibly kill me…through some miracle." Damon, on the other hand, was not a good person or a person at all, and he knew it. Loved it even.

"So, moving on? I'd hate for the roofies to kick in out here. You know, in…not the bedroom." He smirked, knowing that if either of them had tried drugging the other, they would have known it. Making light of things when he didn't like the situation was what he did.

Tyler placed a hand at the center of Damon's slender thigh, his eyes promising it might move further up given the right initiative. Funny how just a look could speak a thousand words, even from a soul that wasn't so eternally poetic as much as it was wildly primitive.

"What is it you like about me most?" Tyler's face opened up like that of an innocent flower wanting to seduce the motives of a honeybee.

This was an interesting development. All Damon had to do was answer honestly enough, and Tyler was all his? He wasn't sure if he liked it or not, for the tricky promises and the possibly humiliating truths exposed. So long as Tyler kept the questions this easy, Damon was fine.

"Can I say your dick?" he bit his tongue quickly; he'd have to keep that in check tonight, damn it.

"I like that you are one, completely cocky bastard, not unlike myself in that respect," he had respect for that, "You don't take my shit. And you dish it out like you get it."

Despite all appearances, Tyler was also much less human than the sad cunts Damon found himself playing babysitter for. There were just as many reasons to like Tyler as there were to want to kill him. This was a unique statistic, and it provided benefit to more than one of both men present.

So Damon still thought joking was allowed. Not that Tyler hated him for it, especially when he got a more elaborate answer after the first one that came, but still he had to set some sort of precedent. He removed his hand from Damon's leg to make a point, his own handprint of warmth leaving the vampire's body instantly as he did so. He repositioned a little, leaning back into the couch and slightly further away from Damon.

"Why do you think I like you?" he took his first sip of scotch. He left the ice out. He could take the burn like a man, and ice cubes only watered shit down. That's how his father drank it.

Damon watched the changes in Tyler's body intently, a slight growl echoing in the back of his throat. It was his own fault, of course, but he didn't care to admit to that, or to even think that Tyler wasn't just being particular. He gripped the leather of the couch, the material creaking under his fingers.

"You know what, I honestly don't have one damned clue why you like me." Or why anyone would, for that matter.

"I've given plenty of reasons to be hated. I live for that…in a manner of speaking." Damon certainly was not alive, but he existed and loved his place in the world. Asshole extraordinaire, that's how he did things.

"Care to enlighten me on the subject?" He eyed Tyler's drink, his empty glass crying for him. But with the way conversation was going, very much against what he had hoped for, continuing to drink was probably a bad idea. He could still want it.

"Maybe it's because you're dangerous. Maybe it's because everyone hates you like they hate me, too, but they've all got you wrong, and I know better. Or maybe it's because you don't like anyone, not even yourself...but I know you like me." Tyler really was more insightful than others gave him credit for, but if what he'd just said was looked at closely, there was an admission to egotism in there. Not like he was ashamed of it.

"Do you love Stefan?" and even Tyler looked a little cautious at what sort of answer, no, reaction, that question might muster, especially given that the setting was for only the truth to be told. Damon might be willing to go through with it, but it didn't mean he wouldn't hate it, and have to fight back the urge to destroy something in the process.

The vampire mentally retracted his earlier discomfort. This was worse. What sort of game were they playing here, anyway?

"You suck at truth and dare, Tyler," Damon frowned, settling back into the couch as if it were sucking him in, somehow. "It was my goal to make his undead ass miserable as long as he was still kicking." He picked up his empty glass, gripping it dangerously tight. If they'd had cheaper crystalware here, it would have shattered already.

"But...he's my brother." Damon's expression soured, and he looked like he was quite ready for an undesignated amount of further drinks.

"Might hate him most of the time, want to take him back to the point of insanity as payback...but I have to-" He groaned, setting the glass back down roughly. "-what you said." Because he'd never say that word, would he? Not in relation to Stefan.

"I'm not trying to change you, you know." Tyler aimed to simmer Damon down with an explanation, tilting his glass over Damon's to fill it with some of his own drink, "I'm just...I want you to know-", and he halted, because what was coming next already felt way too girly and emotional to say, even though he was most human one present, "-you can tell me stuff. You know, what we do it's just between us. And...I guess we're not so different. How you feel about Stefan, same with my dad. He was an asshole. Still kinda loved him.", his own drink now half-filling Damon's glass, Tyler now put that hand back on Damon's thigh, a little further up than before. Apparently, progress was being made.

This certainly was a strange turn of events. The entire trip, not just the past hour or so. Damon was not used to this, someone actually wanting to listen and know things. There was more to Tyler than he'd thought, then. He drank the refill given gladly, his expression becoming the slightest bit softer.

"Yeah, you just gotta get used to us a-holes. We're not that bad." Damon smirked the lightest bit, not even thinking about taking a jab at Tyler's open statement. If the wolf wanted to speak freely, he could. He'd earned it.

"Fuck you." Tyler said in light, knowing fully that he was an asshole.

"Next question? I'd like to get this night moving right along." His defences were up again, but less than usual. No chance they'd go down completely, Damon didn't just drop his guard and let someone in like that

Those dark brown eyes of Tyler's then smouldered over Damon so thickly it almost caused physical sensation. He could only think of one more question worth asking.

"What do you wanna do...right now?" he asked with a sort of deep softness, as though the ball might just be in Damon's court and he could have whatever he wanted. At least in the context of the question. Maybe more than that. He took another, longer sip of his scotch, knowing things were about to become less platonic, and soon.

"You ever thought about anyone else? Like...Mr. Saltzman? J...Jeremy?" asking about Jeremy felt slightly disgusting because well, he was such a weird little freak and totally uncool. Still, to encourage Damon's will to answer, Tyler peeled off his top and t-shirt overhead like he'd done it so many times it barely required any effort. And oh what a nice golden torso of athleticism it revealed. No touching yet Damon, or maybe you could. Worth a try?

"Right now?" he grinned, his impulsive nature swinging from one mood to the next, with no logical time spared between.

"Right now I want to get you out of those clothes-" But his initial attempt to voice what was going on in his mind was cut off by the most ridiculous of questions. Damon did have to remind himself, sometimes, that this sort of thing was important to mortals.

"Jeremy pretty much adores me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to…corrupt him. Priceless to see Elena's face after that one." He watched the upper half of clothing as it was eliminated from Tyler's body, which, as he recalled, was looking quite ripped. Very nicely sculpted. Little Adonis-wannabe.

Damon's hand came down from its perch over the back of the couch, his fingers scraping lightly along the bronzed shoulder now exposed. Damn, it nearly made his mouth water, knowing his fangs had been sunk in there less than twenty-four hours ago.

"Ric, sure. He's closer to my speed. And, funny enough, it didn't take long for him to trust me, seeing as I'm the one who effectively killed and turned his wife. Fucked her too." Damon shrugged, turning his body toward Tyler, over these questions.

"But I'm hardly known for my good behaviour, even amongst other vampires. It's almost a game for me, thinking about fucking people I meet. Not that I really care to do it, every time. I'm not that lame. They're not that hot."

"Do it." Tyler coyly permitted, slightly mesmerized by Damon's words, or more accurately how he spoke them, like the lute music of a snake charmer to a cobra in an urn.

He took Damon's ring out of his pocket and placed it on the coffee table before making his way over to Damon, where he stood directly in front of him, towering over the vampire for once, and looking down at him with a questionable but tantalizing look of intent.

"Get me out of these clothes." An allowance Damon would like, and maybe even overstep. He was Damon after all. But would he be punished for it?

* * *

The eldest Salvatore's silvery eyes immediately darted to the ring, where it sat innocently, completely out of harm's way. He'd seen to it that he wouldn't be disturbed whilst he was using the room, and with Tyler playing his tempter, there seemed to be little danger of it anyway. Still, his ring was a lifeline of sorts, and he was relieved just to see it.

"If you must insist," he didn't try to pretend that he was put off by having to do some work. He really liked getting his hands dirty when it came to chores like this. If only he could make a living off his incredibly perfect bedding techniques. Oh wait, he could. Common, plain mortals didn't deserve it, though.

Damon speedily unfastened and pulled down Tyler's black jeans, grinning at the dark boxer shorts, all that stood between him and that deliciously thick werewolf cock. Not that they really left much to the imagination.

"I'd take back what I said about your blue shirt...but you still wore it. Bravo on your underwear choice." Damon hooked the tips of his fingers under the waistband, taking his time with pulling them down. He actually licked his lips, very pleased with being able to disrobe the wolf.

"I will get to play how I want, right?" Not quite a question. More of an affirming statement.

"Maybe." Tyler said in the same sleepy manner he did the previous night, during his and Damon's unexpected endeavours. Apparently, that's how he sounded when he was horny. It wasn't the worst way to sound, to say the least. Low pitched and drunk on something better for him than alcohol. Yum. He only realized he'd had his eyes closed when he opened them, like he'd feel asleep for a second almost.

"Bed Damon." and that was all Tyler could scrounge up from his vocabulary. Understandable enough though, right?

He plodded unevenly to the bedroom where the king-size double was at, perfectly dim up-lighting and black satin sheets. Maybe Damon did design this place after all. Tyler wouldn't put anything past him. Without any use of precision, Tyler let his body flop on to the huge, sumptuous bed, sprawling out like a predatory animal near warmth, about to sleep.

"Damon." he called out with want in his tone, wanting the vampire closer to him, not caring that he was naked or thinking that it meant Damon would be fighting back urges from this point on.

"You think I'm gay?" he asked, speaking slower than usual to prevent stumbling over his words, sounding more adorable than he'd ever like to be accused of.

Damon's grin was slightly feral, slightly amused; he did like the way Tyler sounded when he was in this mood. He followed the werewolf, if only to watch his enviably bubbly ass as he walked. What a package Tyler was, sexy and adorable and feisty all in one. Damon's jacket was off and thrown haphazardly over a chair, the vampire sliding on the sheets toward his prize. And said prize was being too cute, too perfectly fuckable.

"If I thought you were gay, I wouldn't have bothered toying with you." Damon was hardly restraining himself, even giving a playful bite to Tyler's ear. "Honestly, you're one of the straightest guys I've ever met." Maybe that wasn't saying much, given the male company Damon was forced to keep.

"Toying...Damon." yes, Tyler heard that, even if he couldn't demonstrate that convincingly by repeating Damon's words and adding his own thoughts on it, to the mix. He was too intoxicated by horniness to care.

"You can...kiss...touch me." and he hadn't meant that as an either or, eyelids unsure whether they had the strength to stay open or closed, rolling back and forth slowly.

As defenceless as he may have sounded, Tyler was no less strong as he was at any given time of day, one hand reaching out to grab at Damon's clothes and pull him closer so that their faces were almost touching. Almost but not quite. He liked being that close to Damon when they spoke. He liked knowing Damon was that close to him.

"Say something."

He liked this, their game switching back into his territory. This, he could handle without a problem. Damon stared down into the sleepy brown eyes, heavy from the sudden arousal. Bless wolves, they were such a fun treat. Or maybe it was just Tyler.

"No question?" he smirked, his long fingers teasing their way up Tyler's inner thigh, "Then how about right now, I stick your fat wolf cock in my mouth and suck you dry?"

Damon lowered his head, taking in the changes to Tyler's scent as he spoke.

"Or I could keep taunting you until you're begging me to jerk you off again." His fingers circled just above where the heavy flesh protruded from. "Then again, maybe I'll just keep talking, you like that too. Everyone does, they just don't always admit it."

Involuntarily, Tyler's closest hand roamed around Damon's body frantically as though controlled by an external impulse not his own, grabbing for naked flesh that sadly wasn't naked yet, resolving to defeat and resting with an upward facing palm over the vampire's stomach. Tyler felt cranky. He wanted to have grabbed on to something worth playing with just then. And then, Damon annoyed him.

"I won't beg for shit." his eyes were wide open that time, and he stared Damon out for a little while before relaxing, posturing as one lion to another, only not for the rights to a lioness. His fingertips fumbled above the fabric of Damon's shirt, his hand having a life of its own, and within moments it was sneaked beneath Damon's own waistband.

As his fingernails slipped underneath Damon's underwear, Tyler wriggled his digets so that they were on the other side of the vampire's underwear, choosing not to make direct contact with Damon's flesh just yet, for some unknown reason. Once he found the vampire's bulge, he started kneading at it with a casual yet determined appetite, his own dick already hard since Damon spoke about sucking it.

And there he was, no longer the sleepy cub, but a very alert, and very horny, participant of tonight's fun. Damon wriggled himself out of the clothes Tyler pulled at, throwing them in a random direction away from the two of them.

"Mmmm, mine," he grinned, grabbing onto Tyler's dick. He really couldn't complain about the treatment to his own, not when Tyler was being such a willing bed-mate tonight.

"That's...some dick on you...dude." The horny wolf said, breathing provocatively in between words.

"Isn't it though?" Damon smirked and glanced down to his pants, kicking them off at vampiric speed, no change made to how Tyler was handling him.

"I have to return the sentiment," his face was nearly touching Tyler's now, icy eyes searching for something, "Nice, fat dick, and you know it." Damon loved it. How fortunate for the both of them that Tyler had given in, in his way. Of course Damon had predicted this sort of situation between them, but tonight's events were beyond his exact foresight. No big deal.

"Wonder what I should do with it then," he mused, squeezing tight just once.

Tyler bit hard into the index finger of his free hand and fed the result into Damon's lips, pushing the digit in and out of his cool wet mouth a number of times as the tip of it bled sweet, spicy werewolf blood over his pallet. When he removed the finger, his eyes locked on to Damon's with a different focus than before, more crisply, and for a moment those chocolate orbs of his shifted into black and gold.

He pushed his head nearer to Damon's and tilted it, his warm, certain lips meeting the vampire's from the change in angle, kissing softly without tongue, both hands holding on to Damon's sharp jaw. He didn't even care about getting off, not right now. Contrary to popular belief, Tyler could be about more than cheap thrills. This was one of those times. He just wanted to see in how many other ways Damon could be enjoyed, and enjoy in return.

Damon groaned the instant that flavour hit his tongue, eyelids half-shut as he sucked on the small wound. What a little shit, teasing him with that naughty werewolf blood. But then Tyler did really unexpected things, trying to coax out Damon's sensual side, which very rarely saw the light of day, avoiding it more than Damon himself would have to without his spelled ring. He didn't believe in using it, really.

Damon returned his soft kiss, the hand that had firmly held Tyler's dick now moving flat-palmed along his side and leg, exploring the muscles there. The vampire pulled away from the kiss for a moment, his frosted gaze showing his clear confusion, but he was not annoyed. Oh no.

"Keep changing things up like this, and you'll never get rid of me." Damon smirked, pressing their lips together again, breathing in the new scent rolling off Tyler. Definitely lust, mixed with something else...something very yummy. He liked.

Tyler let rip a toothy grin, as well as the ghost of a chuckle, all the while still managing to kiss Damon without fault. He motioned to explain his brief release of laughter.

"You don't wanna leave him alone, do you?" if his mouth wasn't busy, Tyler would have pursed his lips again to form that cute, goofy expression.

"You don't have to." he offered, freely, even if he did want to see how sensual Damon could be, as opposed to how lustful.

"Some friends we are." Tyler said, laughing a little again in a short break from kissing, because really? He and Matt joked about being butt-buddies but they hadn't so much as jerked off to porn together, and then Tyler and Damon had only just started talking and here they were with their hands and tongues all over one another.

"I like you Damon. You crazy fuck." Tyler concluded, feeling a cyclone of sensory pleasure swirl around in his skull.

"I'm the best kind of friend." Damon chuckled, returning his hand to Tyler's cock. He liked it, quite a lot. It was meaty and his hand didn't too easily fit around it. It looked as good as it felt. It was hot to the touch and tough, the type of dick that didn't have to be handled gently. Damon's hand gripped lightly, his thumb circling slowly over it.

"I'm the kind that just doesn't give a fuck." Maybe he did, though, since he was behaving and not pulling Tyler into some violent whirlwind of sexual euphoria.

"I do like you," he said, planting light kisses along Tyler's jaw, gently sucking the skin on his neck, wetting it. He could feel the harsh pulse just beneath, calling his fangs down for more of the fiery blood. How he wanted to just bite, and fuck, and have no regrets in the morning. Touchy-feely stuff, like this almost was, couldn't be good for his image.

"Didn't think you'd pull something like this. Especially with me. Well not without me being a massive dick about it, no pun intended." Damon gave Tyler's cock an approving tug.

Giving a muffled hum of appreciation, Tyler's hips gyrated forward just once, responding to Damon's grip around him, his eyes kept closing for seconds at a time, making the muscular but not-so-tall werewolf look serene in his sexual appeal.

"Yeah...you like doing this with me." and though unintended, something in the tone of Tyler's voice told of his regret, or was it disappointment, for the thought that Damon only really liked him for his worth to him as a carnal playmate.

It wasn't like Tyler was about to cry, because he wasn't a sap and he wasn't in love with Damon, and the sexual activity between them was hardly describable as average in intensity. Still, he let it slip that he still felt Damon wanted him mostly for one reason.

"Fangs Damon." Tyler made a poorly constructed request of the vampire, although the enchanting droll of want in his voice more than made up for it, fingers scraping over the sharp edges that emerged thereafter, soaking in the wet nastiness of Damon's mouth. He smiled. He liked Damon's fangs, and that he'd been given them upon request.

"Hot." he wondered if Damon realised that he had a set of fangs all his own, in human form, though they did not look very similar to those of a vampire and while also predatory, were used for the evisceration of prey rather than feeding from it.

Damon noted the lessened tone in Tyler's statement, and something clicked in his mind that the wolf maybe wanted more than his honesty. But nothing gooey and disgustingly cutesy. He'd stake himself before he turned into one of those things. Funnily, he was warming up to the idea of something between them. It wasn't like he'd change drastically for it, but he could maybe...open up more. Damon didn't much like the idea of that, talking about things that he usually kept inside, waiting to chomp down on a bad meal and throw him into a murderous rampage. He still had those moments, even after forging a new alliance with his brother. Maybe this wasn't an awful thing. If he could only convince himself of that.

He loved that Tyler loved his fangs, his real face. Without his vampiric nature, he just wouldn't be Damon. And he liked being Damon. His eyes shut as Tyler felt his fangs, as fascinated with them as the night before.

"They've killed a lot of people," he purred, half opening his eyes to watch his wolf. Did he actually just think of Tyler as his? Huh. Damon let his hand drag back up Tyler's chest, to his cheek and into his shorter mess of hair.

"You're hot," he smirked, lighter than his usual sarcastic ones, moving his face to gently kiss and scrape his fangs over the wolf's jaw and neck, teasing himself more than anything. And he had no need to explain the double meaning of his statement, it was clear.

This whole thing, the sensual nature of it all, it was nice. More than nice. It slowed him down, and he felt like maybe he needed that, too. Damon pulled away from Tyler's neck, watching him through a relaxed gaze, thoughtful.

Just like a big cat, although perhaps more spryly, Tyler rolled over on top of Damon, his body weight hardly burdening the vampire thanks to his supernatural strength. Yet another reason Tyler didn't have to be careful with him. He looked down over the distance between his face and Damon's, eyes etching wordless sonnets that made no sense, into the perfect porcelain flesh they found.

One of Tyler's hands ran up between them, finding Damon's chest, the lack of heartbeat there exciting the young werewolf, even though it was expected. His thumb firmly grazed at the nipple his palm had found a place near. Tyler couldn't decide whether to watch his interaction with Damon's flesh, or to look at Damon in the eye. Either way, the sexy little cub was clearly breath-taken.

"Am I different? I mean...to other people?" There was an unusually charming innocence to events, considering that neither man drew focus to the fact that their raging erections were pressing into one another's abdomens under the pressure of full body weight. Instead they talked, paced themselves, Tyler wondering if his wolfiness had any desirable qualities to the vampire that he could not himself detect. Just then, he fought the urge to grind.

Tyler was taking control again, however mildly, and Damon liked it. Tonight, though, it didn't feel so much like a power struggle as a slow flowing of power from one end to the other.

"Different...in so many fun ways," he continued to massage at the wolf's scalp, the sudden thought of finding a canine 'tickle' spot amusing him. It would be funny to watch Tyler kick manically.

"Not just your taste, you know." Damon watched Tyler's big eyes search, confused for somewhere to focus. Those pretty brown eyes that were the only part of the wolf with ADD.

"You're not afraid of me. Like, really not afraid of me...you don't expect me to snap and rip your head off." Everyone feared him to some extent. It was fun most of the time, but got old. "And you don't try to watch yourself around me." Damon scratched under his chin once, fluctuating his eyes with a grin. Out of nowhere, a deep animalistic growl brimmed from the core of Tyler's gullet.

"It's like, the more you control yourself...the less I want you to." and directly following that declaration, Tyler rubbed his nose and cheek against Damon's collarbone a few times, arching his back and moving further down the vampire's slender torso, licking and sucking at his ribcage as though thanking a lamb for it's meat before eating it.

"Might just get your wish there, pup," he chuckled, Tyler's actions making it harder to be a good, behaved vampire. Damon pulled down on the waistband of his underwear, finding their existence very annoying right now.

* * *

"What do you...wanna do to me?" Tyler's lips were locked in uncertainly, trembling between a smirk and a neutral expression. And this time, Tyler did grind against Damon's flesh, both of their solid pricks alert to the sensory benefits.

"So fuckin' hard right now." Tyler spoke of himself, but being hard was one thing and being extremely fucking horny quite another.

"I want to swallow you, wanna bite you," he kissed Tyler once, roughly, "I want to do everything I can to you." Damon grinned dirtily, his hands roaming all over Tyler's back as the wolf rubbed on him like a cat in heat. But he hadn't done those things yet, had he? No, Damon was being good. So far.

"No fair Damon...why should I let you bite me when I can't do the same back?", Tyler deliciously flirted with his eyes, toying with the idea that he might not let Damon sink those fatal incisors into his hot olive flesh ever again.

Then he did the thing he just said he couldn't, lowering his head to bite at Damon's lower lip, though not enough to break the skin. He pulled the lip upwards, stretching it, before releasing and letting it snap back to place, smirking as it did so. And he was still grinding, he just wasn't thinking about it any more. He even bit into his own bottom lip as if to contain his horniness from spilling out of his mouth.

"I want you to get hard tomorrow just thinking about tonight." Maybe a little telling; he'd been disappointed, but amused, at Tyler's angry recollection this morning. "You gonna let me do those things?" Anyone else, of course, he would have done it all, without asking.

In one violent moment, Tyler was a deadly force, grabbing Damon's wrists and pinning them to his sides, disallowing them the freedom of claiming anything desired. And in the next, Tyler's grip had loosened, and he was smiling without malice, chuckling a little even. Animals played games.

"You want to blow me, is that it? You want me to let you do whatever you want to it?" stupid questions but they seemed worth asking at the time, and how they affected Damon's appearance; beyond price.

The vampire growled in a playful tone, furrowing his eyebrows, though his grin gave away the seriousness of the expression. Tyler was just being so sexy right now, especially with the way that mouth moved. The mouth containing teeth; he just noticed the canines, sharper than human ones, probably equally deadly to him as his were to others. But it was so hot in that moment, Tyler biting him, plucking at his skin. It created an absolutely ridiculous look on the vampire, who found it as amusing as the wolf probably did.

Damon's hips were raising up time to time, and he planted his hands firmly on that tight little ass, pulling Tyler's body harder onto his own.

"Yes," he was slightly annoyed that Tyler had to ask, but maybe that was his goal. They both liked to play with their food.

"Trust me, you want me to blow you. You'll fucking love it." Damon's face scrunched up in a lightly mocking expression for a moment.

"Do it." Tyler whispered into Damon's ear, though it sounded more like a purr than a word or a whisper. And even though Tyler wanted it, even though he knew it would be better than good, Damon couldn't see the closed-eyed look of reluctance as Tyler parted with those two words which vibrated against his undead ear. Reluctance for a reason Tyler did not seek or care about. Caution was for pussies.

Tyler repositioned himself in an instant, bringing his upper body upright, clutching at Damon's semi-exposed package through the underwear he hadn't let the vampire fully remove.

"Suck on me like you haven't fed for a week. See if you can make me beg you to stop." he squeezed at the big, hard, undead package, again and again, waiting for Damon's retaliation, sounding like sandpaper against a rock as melted words fell from his attractive mouth.

If he'd been alive, Damon may have shuddered from having that much sex dribbled into his ear. Seeing as he was not, he had to make do with the solid thud sent straight to his cock. Not a negative by any means imaginable. Tyler was beneath him again, and Damon loved how naughty he was, groping at him while the vampire was about to go down on him.

"Oh you sweet talker, you" he grinned, pulling Tyler's hand from his hard on. That would be taken care of later.

Damon's head darted down to Tyler's cock like a viper, lips wrapping around it slowly in contrast. He knew that the wolf's senses would be able to see his quick movements, but he wasn't aiming to impress with his speed. One thing that Damon wouldn't do was listen to direct orders. Tyler wanted him to suck on it like a resource of life itself, he would take his time to work up to that point. Still, he appreciated dirty talk in any form, especially when it came from the dark, rough rumblings of this wolf. Damon slowly drew the entire length into his mouth, sucking hard on it continuously, holding the strong, vacuum-like space. He gradually let it slide out from between his lips, tongue swirling lazily around the head as he did so.

Tyler writhed and purred at first, once Damon started sucking him, grabbing at the bed sheets with his fists and tensely sinking into them. Damon's mouth felt good around him, and with his eyes closed he managed to suppose that on one hand, guys knew how to blow a dick better than girls because well, they had a dick, and on the other hand, Damon was not just any guy. Lucky Tyler then. One hand then snapped up to snatch at Damon's raven locks, fingers and palm claiming the vampire's scalp, applying a slight guiding pressure as the nocturnal predator feasted on his phallic meat. Tyler's free hand spent attention caressing the abdomen of its owner, over and over again.

"How does it...taste?" Tyler asked, a little uncomfortable with the fact that he wanted to know, but not so uncomfortable that it mattered, not with that vampire making a meal of his prick.

It was Damon's turn to purr, he loved physical connection. The hand was just pushy enough to not meet terrible resistance. He could take hints sometimes. Unfortunately, he would have to take this lovely, fat piece out of his mouth to answer, unless Tyler had perfected the ability to translate muffled speech into English.

"Dirty," his eyebrows jumped and he licked up the side of Tyler's member, "and not in an 'I-don't-shower' kind of way." He gripped onto the bottom half with his fist, sucking on the head for a moment.

"Different, again. Almost like your blood. Wild, incredibly hot." And his mouth was filled again, moving against the rhythm of his hand, the free one gripping Tyler's thigh. He was excited to taste that cum again, that delicious, thick goo that tasted so wrong in the absolutely best ways.

Tyler didn't give ten fucks about the second part of Damon's answer. Only one word echoed throughout the corridors of his mind; "Dirty". In Damon's voice. Repeated. Driving him wild. His blood was boiling.

"Damon. Come. Come up here." he asked quietly, in a way that seemed oddly polite, desperate to attack Damon's tool with the horny rage instilled inside him.

Not knowing if Damon had granted his wish, Tyler grabbed out blindly, looking like a baby rummaging for its rattle. Within seconds Tyler was in a position he couldn't remember getting into, sitting on his calves, facing Damon's side. One of his hands tugged roughly on that big beautiful cock, as if to milk it, each tug mercilessly harder as it neared the neck of Damon's dick. The other hand collected the wad of spit Tyler just shot into it, and juiced the vampire's dickhead thereafter, sordid wet sounds clapping through the air, a telling aromatic musk filling it as result.

"Fuck Damon. It's...fuckin' hot." there were no words for this, or at least none Tyler knew to use. He thought of how it pissed him off that Damon couldn't just be a girl right now, so he could fuck him. But then, if last time was anything to go by, fucking wasn't everything.

Damon knew he would say no this time, since he'd been interrupted the previous night in the middle of swallowing Tyler's cock whole. In fact, he was in the process of answering in that fashion when he was pushed and pulled with full werewolf strength. Now that was hot. The angry, frantic, hormone-driven attack that came entirely from the wolf's want. No competition, no 'just experimenting.' Fucking, that was all. Well, in the way that Damon would allow, he definitely wasn't going to let Tyler stick his sexrod just anywhere so soon.

Pity that he wouldn't be able to reach Tyler's cock with his mouth like this. Which was why he now pushed hard on the wolf, knocking him onto his side, giving him a much better position. Whatever Tyler wanted to do with that, he could. Damon wanted that cum. He sunk it in his mouth fully, giving Tyler the pace he'd wanted, his cheeks pulled tight around the thick meat, surrounding it with cool, wet flesh. One hand clawed at Tyler's ass, pulling welts from it, he felt that already. Damon was tempted to repeat hard enough to draw blood. Maybe he would.

"Fuck. No.", Tyler managed to pull speech out of himself, eyebrows risen though his eyes were still closed.

He fell backwards to the bed with a slight turn, pulling Damon by the arm so they were side by side. With that, he nudged closer to Damon and grabbed his dick at the base, licking his lips as he eyed it while propped up vertically to full proud length.

"Together." he nodded, wanting Damon to want the same thing.

He worked Damon's shaft firmly but slowly for now, until Damon joined him in faster pace, the foreskin rolling back and forth with every intended pump. For whatever reason, this made Tyler's robust cock even harder, so hard that there was an afterbite of pain that came with every throb.

"Come on. Let's...fucking-" he couldn't finish those words, because none he used would matter any more.

Tyler's cock was released from Damon's mouth again with an audible pop, the vampire turning his head to look at Tyler with a smirk.

"I'd call you fuckably adorable right now, but you'd just threaten to bite me. Not that you would though. Ever." But he was exactly that, and more. Damon's vocabulary broken up in his helplessly horny state, those unnaturally strong hands pumping his dick. Delicious. Damon chose to cease his speaking to drive Tyler that much more crazy. Maybe he could get him to howl. The vampire chuckled as his lips slid down the meaty prick again.

So their new position wasn't the most comfortable in the world, but he couldn't give a fuck. It was hot, and it was hard to believe that their slow, conversation-driven intimacy had dissolved into this. Maybe he'd try this sensual, meaningful stuff again sometime. Maybe.

Damon leisurely gyrated his hips into Tyler's hand, very aroused by the thought of them cumming together. Was it bad that he loved the way Tyler pushed and pulled his foreskin over the head? If the wolf was further aroused by it, Damon was even more. And being a very horny vampire made for some very rapid head and mouth activity. He was sucking on it like he was starved, just like Tyler had wanted. It was worth the wait, Damon knew it.

It felt like ages had passed, Tyler's breath deep and heavy, his skin glistening and overheated along with the rest of his body. And that's when he felt it, a hot surge of sensation burning through his dick as his cum was yanked out of him. It was fucking intense. He jolted as Damon kept going, he too feeling the vampire's juices spilling to soil his firm hand with sinful gloss. The only thing he hated about this was that he couldn't manoeuvre to kiss Damon while they both came. It was a small misfortune, well worth dealing with for the sake of the joint orgasms just had, both men feeling the other buckle and stir within one another's illicit grip. When he opened his eyes he turned his face gently to look at Damon, shaking his head and laughing a little.

Damon wanted to slow things down, on a physical and time-related plane, so that he could suckle and enjoy this for far longer than it could possibly last. Which was taking a very nice amount of time anyway. Load after hot load was pumped down his throat, splashing the deviously yummy taste all over his tongue. He swallowed all of it greedily. It was insanely dirty, completely wrong, and part of his own release, all over Tyler's hand. He groaned loudly around the cock, falling onto his back to enjoy the climb down from the orgasm that kept rolling. Tyler had to have masturbated quite a lot in his younger days, he was extremely talented with his hands.

"Messy." Tyler said, sounding like a kid at playtime, laughing again. After a few light moments went by, Tyler looked at Damon's lingering erection briefly and then back to his undead playmate, not needing to look at his own to know what it was capable of and in turn, the damage it had done.

"I got more. You?" his question sounded more friendly than naughty, though in truth it was equal measures of both. Wiping his hand on the sheets beneath him, he used his fists to perch himself up and swivel his legs over to his side of the bed, taking to his feet, plodding a little off balance at first before heading back to the living area. His boner swung around in the air as he plodded around on those heavy feet. Damon would like that, wouldn't he?

"Beer first. You want?" he smiled energetically, casting a mood like stone that guaranteed he wouldn't be finding his and Damon's secret tryst to be something that he was ashamed or weary of, finally. They were friends now. That made this sort of okay.

Damon pushed the hair away from his forehead, lifting his neck to see Tyler getting to his feet, mentioning alcohol. That was yet another reason to enjoy the wolf. He had his priorities sort of right, and he could keep going. Damon applauded supernatural stamina. He stood and wiped his thigh off, following Tyler out of the bedroom.

"Beer. Yes. Drinking is always a good idea." Damon walked unashamed of his remaining boner, just as the wolf did. It was a beautiful thing. He sped to where Tyler had tread off to, pressing his nose into the wolf's neck from behind, inhaling deeply.

"Your cum smell is great," he grinned before walking away to the not-so-mini-fridge, grabbing two beers from it.

"Hey." Damon had startled him, speeding up behind him like that. And now he was fishing for the beers, which was what Tyler had gotten out of bed for. For that, Damon got a firm smack to his ass, the sort that ended in a momentary grab and would leave a mark for an hour or so. He smirked again, at the same time pursing his lips, until Damon stood upright. A curious look took hold of his brow, making it uneven.

"You don't...smell of anything?" he was unconvinced, but then he wasn't big on science so the obvious reasons didn't come to him right away. He swiped one of the beers from Damon without warning, abruptly and in a bratty manner, flipping off the cap with ease, gloating from the casual one-upmanship.

"Get back to bed before you get yourself in any more trouble." Tyler joked, looking adorably game as he did so, strutting off without sophistication, knowing that Damon followed, as well as hours of sexual frivolity. God help the maids when they left the room in the morning.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
